The Survivor
by DH88
Summary: After Vegeta-sei's destruction, a lone Saiyan pod was all that remained of those Saiyans still on the planet. It was not the only thing that had survived though, for a creature as old as time itself has crawled from the debris, and it wants revenge... On Near-Perm Hiatus
1. Prologue

DH88: Hello, Hey, Hi... That's about all that I can think of saying right now, so on to the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, if I did, this would be on tv, not in a fanfic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Prologue  
**  
On the planet Vegeta, the inhabitants were doing nothing out of the ordinary, for Saiyans anyway. They were going about their day-to-day tasks, totally oblivious to what was going to happen that day. They conducted business as usual. They would send small Saiyan children to far away planets, so that the young ones may one day rid the planet of its inhabitants, readying it for colonization by the highest bidder.  
  
The Saiyans had absolutely to clue to what was going to happen that day. The Saiyan known as Bardok had just missed his son, Kakkorot, fly off in a pod headed for Earth. He then tried to stop the tyrant, known as Frieza in any way he could, since Frieza was bent on destroying the planet Vegeta on that day. Bardok gave a valiant effort, but in the end, Frieza was just too powerful. The blast uses to kill Bardok continued on towards the planet Vegeta, destroying everything on the planet, or so the tyrant thought...

**10 minutes before planet's destruction...**  
  
The nursery was full of small Saiyan children. Those responsible for their care were carrying some of the infants to pods. One infant in particular was an average Saiyan child, with an average power level. He looked much like any other Saiyan child; only his hair was dark brown instead of black. He also had brown eyes, instead of pure black. This young one was taken from his nursing pod, and sent to the launching bay.  
  
"Hey, Makrod, where does this one go?" said a tall, doglike humanoid, holding the young child.  
  
"He goes to pod 487 Banoth. Hey, what's the brat's name anyway?" asked a shorter, fishlike humanoid.  
  
"Says here that his name in Draemen. Well little guy, looks like you're headed for..." Banoth checked a small screen off to the side.  
  
"Some planet called Earth. Well, we have one child already heading for there, but I suppose another wouldn't hurt." Banoth put Draemen into a small pod and closed the hatch.  
  
"Hey Makrod! Load the mission programming into the brat's pod, and set him to launch about twenty minutes from now." Makrod pushed a few buttons on his keypad and uploaded the mission programming into Draemen's pod. The young Saiyan merely rolled onto his side and fell asleep. He was as clueless as the rest of his race as to what would happen next...**20 minutes after planet's destruction...**  
  
Freiza had destroyed the planet, not caring about the debris floating about. He had now long departed. Floating behind a large chunk of what was once the planet Vegeta, a small Saiyan space pod lay floating, it's power cells ripped off in the explosion, and it's memory banks empty. All of the power inside of it was diverted to the pod's life support. The young Saiyan, Draemen, was still fast asleep, and he still had no idea of what had just happened. 99% of his race was just wiped out! He just rolled over again and swished his tail a few times. Just as all hope seemed to be lost for this little one, a large shadow covered his pod. When the looming shadow left, all that was left of the planet Vegeta was a pile of rocks.  
  
But suddenly, among the wreckage, something stirred, as if just awakening from a long sleep. It opened its eyes for the first time in millennia. It was free! Finally free from the planets core in which it had been imprisoned. It vowed revenge on the entire Saiyan race for what they had done to it. It then left the planet's debris to get even more powerful than it already was.  
  
Meanwhile, a small Saiyan child was being discovered upon a ship passing by, which was only trying to collect mineral samples, but instead got something more...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DH88: Hey, well that was just the prologue, it gets better (I hope!). Well this is my first fic, so please review and tell me what you think, and if you flame me, well, good for you. 


	2. The Gift of a Child

DH88: Hey again, well, I finally typed up my next little installment, so, I guess I could stop wasting time and get to the fic, but this is alot more fun!  
  
**Draemen slaps DH88 upside the head, sending him across the room.  
  
**DH88: gets up holding head Ouch... Alright, alright, onto the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! _sniff..._  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****

**The Gift Of A Child**  
  
The sun on planet Golanthay began to rise to a new day. A ship had just landed in the space dock with a load of mineral samples from an unnamed asteroid cluster. The captain of the vessel stepped out, and ordered one of his crewmen to assemble a team to unload the rocks. The crewman in particular was Kalemar. The Golonthayans were very similar looking to Humans, except that they were much stronger, and they all had glowing, yellow eyes. Kalemar left his quarters, and went looking for his wife, Cellebrie. Kalemar found her talking to a few of her friends. He quickly told her his orders and told here they had to go right now. She hastily said goodbye to her friends and ran off after her husband down the hallway.  
  
Kalemar reached the ship, and patiently waited for his wife.  
  
"C'mon Cellebrie, the captain said that we had to unload this today." He said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Well we have all day you know! The sun has just barley risen!" she remarked playfully. Kalemar had called a few others, as they all suited up and entered the ships cargo hold.  
  
"Alright, Telgo and Lessmor, you go to the Western end, Cellebrie and I will take the Eastern half." Commanded Kalemar.  
  
"Alright then, c'mon Lessmor, we might as well earn our pay this week..." said Telgo in a bored fashion. Lessmor sighed and followed. Kalemar and Cellebrie went off to the far side of the cargo hold to start their work.  
  
Ten minutes later, Kalemar and his wife had unloaded about a quarter of the cargo, when Cellebrie called out to Kalemar.  
  
"Kalemar, come over here quick! I've found something!" Kalemar rushed over to see what his mate had found. He was surprised to see what he saw. Something resembeling a space pod was sitting behind a large hunk of rock. He hadn't the slightest clue to what it was. "Well, aren't you going to try and open it?" urged Cellebrie, nudging her husband closer to the pod. Kalemar shrugged and tried to pry it open with all of his might, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"What if it's out of power Kal?" Cellebrie chimed. "Not a bad idea Brie, not a bad idea at all." With that, Kalemar left the ship in search of something.  
  
When he returned, he was holding a power pack. Celebrie, a sort of tech geek had taken the liberty of finding a small port to plug the power pack into. Kalemar began the power transfer, and the small pod sprang to life, and the hatch on top opened, revealing a small Saiyan child, who was still fast sleep. Draemen hadn't awakened since he was placed in the pod. Kalemar stood stunned at what he saw. In front of him, a small child lay, swishing a furry tail back and forth. The computer sprang to life, and it began reciting the only thing still in it's memory banks.  
  
"DRAEMEN...DRAEMEN...DRAEMEN..."  
  
The computer continued to drone the name over and over again. Cellebrie leaned into the pod and pulled the small child form it. She cradled the little one in her arms, as a long lost motherly instinct kicked in, for unfortunately, she was unable to have children of her own... Kalemar looked at her half in surprise, and half in wonder, wonder of what it would be like to have a little one running about, one that they could call their own...  
  
The child yawned in Cellebrie's arms and opened his eyes. For the first time, he set his eyes on the person, who for the next few years, he would call 'Mother'. She saw this, and a joy filled her that could match no other. Kalemar was about to object when the young one turned his head and looked at him. Kalemar and the boy's eyes met, and the child's face revealed a large grin. Kalemar instantly became attached to this small gift from the stars. He looked up at Cellebrie who's eyes were brimming with tears as she was smiling more than she had in more than a decade. She opened her mouth, but he knew what she was going to ask, so he quickly but gently placed a finger to her lips.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Deep inside of an asteroid belt, on a far away distant planet, there was great battle taking place. Cragmor's greatest warriors were trying their best to defeat this beast, but they could not. One defender ran out from a fallen structure and leapt at the creature's back. The creature spun around faster that his eyes could track, and gripped onto the fighter's midsection. The creature brought the being to eye level, an uttered it's first word in more than six-hundred-thousand centuries.  
  
"_Fool..._" it said in cruel tone. It then ripped the fighter in half, sending a spray of gore in all directions. The creature reveled its kill, and began to consume it. The remaining fighters who saw this almost heaved right there, but their emotions got the better of them, and they all attacked the creature in one final assault. They had now way of knowing the true power of this creature. The planet was destroyed within the hour, but not before the creature horribly killed and consumed more than half of the planet's population. The creature had gotten its fill, but yet still felt empty inside. It looked into the starry sky, and suddenly something clicked in its brain. It had to seek out its forgotten power, and it would kill all who stood in its way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DH88: What is going to happen now, even I'm not _**completely**_ sure. Well, that is only chapter 1 after all. So please review and tell me what you think. 


	3. The Years Pass By

DH88: Finally, I got this chapter in. I've been buried in schoolwork for a little while, but now I can get back to this, since my bus was cancelled today(Yay!). Anyway, enough stalling, because I know what happens when I stall, and if I don't, the lump on the back of my head will remind me...  
  
**Draemen: chuckles to himself over in the corner  
**  
DH88: Yeah, yeah, laugh it up... Well, enough of this, I'm just going to give you the fic now.  
  
Draemen: Wait!  
  
DH88: Why?  
  
Draemen: Don't you want to talk about the last chapter?  
  
DH88: Not really.  
  
Draemen: Do I hav...(gets cut off by the beginning of the chapter).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**The Years Pass By**  
  
The years have passed by on Golanthay, nearly a decade and a half, and everything is peaceful at the moment. Draemen is now only 15 years old. Both Kalemar and Cellebrie have been killed, and Draemen has become somewhat hardened from his usual carefree self. He has learned the truth about what he is, a Saiyan. The problem is that he has no idea what a Saiyan even is. He doesn't know if he ever will. Without his parents, there was an empty place inside of his heart, and nothing could ever fill it...  
  
"_What have I done to deserve such pain? I have defended this planet more than once, and what do I get? My parents are dead, well, who I thought were my parents. Ever since I was a small child, I knew that I wasn't like them, but through it all I fooled myself into thinking that I was just unique, but it was all a lie... Even all but one of my friends are dead as well, and the doctors say that he won't make it through the hour... Why me Kami? WHY?_"  
  
Thoughts like this raced through Draemen's mind as he sat on the edge of a cliff. His parents had brought him here many times as a child, and it usually comforted him, but not now. To him it was all a lie. Nothing really mattered. All that he had done didn't matter. His vision blurred as his eyes became clouded with tears.  
  
Then a thought came into Draemen's mind.

"Falnos!" he yelled out. His friend was lying in a bed dying, and he was just sitting here, sinking himself into a depression! The one who needed comfort right now was Falnos. Without another thought, Draemen dove off of the cliff and flew towards the city.

**5 months before...**  
  
_...Draemen was sent flying into a cliffside. Even with this newfound power within this transformation, this enemy was too much. Five years ago, this monster had claimed his father's life, and he wouldn't forget it.  
  
"Get up you fool, get up!!" he mentally yelled to himself.  
  
"Your mother and your best friend are out there, and there is nothing to defend them from that thing! Hurry!" Draemen gathered up all of the strength within him, and launched himself from the cliff and down to the battlefield. He landed in front of his enemy, the one who called himself Drakanos. Draemen looked at him with pure hatred in his eyes. Drakanos merely began to laugh madly, almost as if he had become insane.  
  
"You foolish boy, don't you get it, you can and never will defeat me. I could kill you in an instant, but I want to kill you very slowly, just as I did to your father..." and with that he began to laugh again.  
  
Draemen clenched his fists in rage. He was too angry to notice that he had dug into his own palm, and they had begun to bleed. His enemy continued to laugh, taunting him, only fueling his rage. He couldn't take it any longer! He sped forward and tried to punch Drakanos right in the face, only to have it blocked. He continued to attack, first striking for the gut, and then trying to kick him in the back of the head, and then a flurry of punches to the chest. All of his attacks were blocked. His enemy looked him right in the eyes and then fired a small ki blast that knocked Draemen onto is back. His hopes of winning were beginning to slip way... But then, he heard a yell.  
  
"Falnos!" he cried. Draemen got up from the ground in time to see Falnos get hit by a ball of energy and flying through a building.  
  
Draemen screamed in rage as his power increased, just a little. He then flew at his enemy with a speed that he had never experienced before and landed a punch right to the face. The punch sent Drakanos flying into a building. Draemen looked in the general direction and a smirk appeared on his face. His chances of winning had just increased, or so he thought...  
  
All of the sudden, the building where Drakanos had landed exploded, and Draemen saw that he was powering up. Drakanos was enraged at the fact that Draemen had actually landed a hit! His face contorted with anger, and then his gaze shifted from Draemen, to his mother, trying to hide behind a large chunk of debris. Draemen saw this and immediately charged towards his enemy, but it was too late. Before Draemen could even get within two meters of Drakanos, he had already launched an energy beam towards her. Before Draemen had no chance to block it. All he could do is watch it speed forward and create a large hole through his mother's midsection. He heard nothing but her bloodcurdling scream...  
  
For a few seconds, Draemen did nothing but stare at this, knowing that he could have prevented this, if only he hadn't stopped to gloat over a single hit! Damn it, he was such a foolish baka! Now his mother was dead, and it was all his fault! He looked at her body, knowing it was his fault, blaming himself. But then, something came into his mind. His enemy had done this. He did this. He had to pay. He had to die.  
  
Then, something snapped inside of Draemen, his mind focusing on his pure rage. He felt his power increase. No, not just increase. His power had exploded! His muscles bulged even more, he felt his speed and reflexes increase, and his golden hair that usually stood straight on end during his transformation (although in his normal state, it looks like Trunk's hair, and his was shaggier and a bit longer) let a little of his hair fall into his eyes. He felt more power than he ever could have imagined, but none of this mattered to him, his sights were set on his enemy, who was now trembling at the power that this boy showed. He was now totally outclassed, but Draemen didn't care, he wanted revenge...  
  
Draemen charged forward and drove hit knee into his enemy's gut. Drakanos began to cough up blood, but that didn't stop Draemen's assault. Draemen then kicked his enemy straight into the air and flew up above him. When Drakanos reached him, Draemen caught him. He then began to attack with a flurry of punches to his enemy's face and midsection, while Drakanos coughed up even more blood. Draemen, not yet satisfied, kicked his enemy even higher into the air. This time when he caught him, he grabbed Drakanos by the arms, and with no effort at all, he broke them both. Drakanos screamed in pain, but Draemen didn't care. He deserved it.  
  
Draemen then began to punch his enemy a few more times, before he axe- handled him towards the ground. Draemen sped to the ground and readied himself. He pointed his right arm towards his enemy, and placed his left on his right forearm. He put all of his power into his arms, and screamed out the name an attack that he had practiced, "Chalk-Dre-Ha-Me!!!!!!!" A large energy beam shot out from his palm, with the power of about ten Kamehamehas behind it. Drakanos saw this and tried to escape, but to no avail. He was caught in the gigantic blast and was totally vaporized.  
  
Draemen saw this, and felt his mind clear. For the first time in nearly five years, he felt almost at peace. But then another thought fought its way into his head. Mother! He put all of his thoughts aside and sped over to he.r He looked at her, feeling that all was lost, but then he saw her chest move. She was still alive! He kneeled down and cradled her in his arms. She was coughing up blood, and it looked to him as if it hurt to even breathe. Unfortunately, he was right.  
  
"Mom, you're gonna be okay, right? Please tell me that you'll be okay!" Draemen said, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Draemen, but this time I ca..." Cellebrie began coughing violently as Draemen held her and watched, feeling a pain eating away at him from the inside.  
  
"I can't stay this time, my time has come Draemen..." she said weakly.  
  
"No! You can't die! You can't leave me Mother!" Draemen said, tears flowing down his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Draemen," for a moment, fighting the pain in order to recall hidden memories. Memories she had placed deep within her mind, hoping that the information they contained would never have to be revealed, but there were some things that just refuse to stay hidden.  
  
"Draemen, there is something that I want to tell you, something that I should have told you a long time ago..." Tears formed in her eyes as she said this. Draemen looked at her, and at that moment he knew nothing else except for the woman that he called Mother.  
  
"Draemen, as you know, you aren't like other Golanthayans, and its time that I told you why. You aren't a Golanthayan; you are what the travelers call a Saiyan. When you were but a child, your father and I had found you inside of a space pod. We were afraid at first, but then we knew that you were meant for us when we looked into your eyes, and we loved you as if you were our own." She paused a moment to cough, but then continued.  
  
"You knew that you were different, but now you know why. I'm sorry that we never told you this sooner, but we feared that you would never understand. I tell you this now, because I can't stay with you any longer..." She began to cough, but then she was silent for a moment. Draemen only stared at her, letting all of this sink in. This didn't matter, she was his mother, no matter what he was! His attention snapped back to her once she began to speak again.  
  
"Draemen, know one thing, no matter what you are, or what you did, I have always loved you..." She fell silent.  
  
"Mother...I..." He never got to finish his sentence, as she went limp in his arms.  
  
He stayed in his exact position for about two minutes, until he broke out crying again. His parents were both dead, and most of his friends were dead, but... His friends... Falnos! He could still be alive! Draemen got up and sped over to the building that his friend had been sent into. He found his best friend leaning against a fallen support, barley alive, but he must have seen and heard everything that had just happened. Draemen knelt down once more, took him into his arms, and flew off to the nearest hospital...  
_**Present Day**  
  
This flashback often dominated Draemen's thoughts. He wanted it to never have happened, but even with all of his power, he couldn't change it. A single tear left his eye, rolled down his faced a fell to the ground. His eyes shone with a new determination, and he flew towards the city, towards the hospital, towards his friend.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------DH88: Well, that's that for now, anyway.  
  
Draemen: .........  
  
DH88: Well, that's all for the weekend, cause I'm gonna be gone for a while. The next chapter will be up sometime next week. Anyway, please review! (Please!) 


	4. Rising From The Ashes

DH88: Hey, I finally got the chance to work on a new chapter, been a bit caught up in the Holiday Season. Anyway, now that it's done, I guess I should start the fic. So once again, On to the fic!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Rising From The Ashes**  
  
Darkness hangs over the barren planet Slymek. The planet's greatest fighters have fought and died. A woman cowers behind some ruble, holding her children by her side. She fears for her life, as well as theirs. For hours now, a beast has been prowling the surface, killing those who crossed its path. She looks down and sees that both of her children are crying. She tries to hush them, but it is already to late... Before she knew what was going on, she was grabbed by a large hand and ripped away from her children. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, as the beast merely stared at her for a moment. She told her children to run, to run and never look back. She then heard a low, rough sound coming from the beast that could almost resemble laughter. She turned back to her children to issue one last warning, but then for only a second, but a second that for her lasted an eternity, pain filled every fiber of her body, and her world went black.  
  
The Creature looked down at the limp figure in its hands. How fragile these beings were. Unlike itself, who was strong, cunning, fast, and powerful. These were the words that it used to describe itself. Words. Such a new concept to it. It had not spoken for what seemed to be an eternity, and it was still not quite capable of verbal speech, though it was slowly forcing itself to speak more and more often, usually no more than one or two word at a time.

It had been free for about 15 years now, and it had consumed and destroyed countless planets in this time. Many thought that this beast was just a mindless killer, showing no regard for life. Well, they were half right. It was far from mindless. It was a perfect killing machine, and in order to operate this machine, one must have great mind. Its mind may be evil, but it was still 'great'. Its power was slowly rising as it consumed each of its victims. There was an ancient creature of legend that it knew of, something called a _Phoenix_. It was said that when this creature was killed or when it died, it would be reduced to nothing but ashes, but then, this creature would be reborn, and rise from those ashes. The beast thought it was something like this creature, but it had never died, it had only had its powers put to sleep, and it was contained. That night echoed in the creature's mind, and it made even the creature shudder at times. The night of its defeat...

It shook its head and returned to the present. It then began to consume its latest victim. It gripped one of the woman's dangling arms and cruelly ripped it out of the socket, then swallowing it whole. Blood flowed like a small river from the hole in the woman's side, forming a small puddle at the creature's feet.

It was pleased to see that a young boy, most likely the spawn of its current victim, was starring in horror as the creature consumed his birth-giver. The creature looked at the child with some pleasure, and then it saw something. There was a tremendous force in this one. There were very few in the universe with power like his. It was dormant, but it was still there.

The creature dropped the crushed and bleeding remains of the mother and lunged at the boy. It laughed to itself, this boy had tremendous power, but he had no idea how to use it. If the boy wasn't using the power, it would.  
  
The creature killed the boy in an instant and consumed the body. A power erupted inside of the beast. The boy had had more power than the beast thought. A sound erupted from the beast, a sound that could only be described as some kind of laughter.

"In only a few short years, I have regained only a third of my old power! Although, I am relearning many old techniques that I used to employ." Thought the creature. Then just for a moment, something came to its mind.  
  
"That Saiyan... That Saiyan Child has gotten on my nerves." Thought the creature in a rage.  
  
"For nearly my entire period of freedom, I have sent fighters and other beings to kill him, but to no avail! This child is somehow resilient... no matter. He will be dealt with. In due time, I will..." The beast's thoughts were interrupted as some of Slymek's last fighters began their attack. The beast quickly shot away from them, and from point blank range, it fired a large blast of energy, about equal to the power to a Spirit Bomb. The entire planet became completely devoid of any life, except for that of the creature in only a few seconds. All that remained was the creature. Then, something that resembled a smirk came across its face.  
  
"Just like the great Phoenix, I have risen from the ashes, and now, I will finish awakening the rest of my power, and then,"  
  
"And then I will finish what I started, and obliterate the Saiyan race!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DH88: Well, this is a kinda short chapter, but I have been kinda busy. I'll try to make the next chapter a longer one. Anyway, that's it for this Chapter, and for some reason Draemen has gone missing on me... Oh well, Review Please!


	5. On Your Own

DH88: Hi, I just finished typing this new chapter, so I hope that...  
  
**Draemen walks in  
  
DH88 stares with a puzzled look on his face**  
  
DH88: So, where were you?  
  
Draemen: Christmas shopping for someone.  
  
DH88: And who would that be?  
  
Draemen: No... None of your business!  
  
DH88: Oh come on, I know who it was, and I think I just might say who it was for...  
  
Draemen: You wouldn't!  
  
**DH88 smirks**  
  
DH88: You're right, I wont, cause it would give away some of the story.  
  
Draemen: Whew...  
  
DH88: Oh well, enough of this talking, On to the fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**On Your Own  
**  
Draemen had gotten to the hospital just as he thought that he was too late. When he got to the hospital, the doctors told him that Falnos might live longer than expected. Draemen was grateful, but why couldn't he just live? Why could he just live for a few more hours rather than months, or years? Draemen's eyes were trying to cry, fighting to cry, but he didn't want to show any weakness right now, he refused to. He asked for directions to Falnos' room and took off down the hallway.  
  
When Draemen got there, Falnos was asleep. Draemen slowly flew across the room and sat in a chair next to Falnos. He looked at his friend, bandaged up, bruises all over. He could have stopped this, but his pride had gotten in the way. If only he hadn't been celebrating over his victory so soon. He'd been taught better than that! His master had told him never to declare victory, when it may not be there, so why didn't he listen? Why?  
  
"It was my stupid pride," he whispered.  
  
"Sometimes it can help me, but not always when other lives are on the line. When I go through my transformation, my pride gets out of control, and I can hardly contain it..." Tears began to well in Draemen's eyes, and he made a quick check to make sure that the door was still closed before he let his tears flow.  
  
"This was my fault, when I transform, I can do incredible things, I can do almost anything, so why couldn't I just save you or my own mother? Why?" Draemen realized just then that he had raised his voice, and was relived to see that he had not awakened Falnos. Draemen's tail unwrapped form around his waist and went into a relaxed posture. He stared at Falnos for a moment and took the hand of his best friend and gently squeezed it.  
  
"Falnos, you listen to me, I swear that I will avenge you. I will make sure that whatever was responsible for this pays. The fighter that did this to you said that he was sent here by another. I am going to find this other monster, and I am going to destroy it."  
  
Draemen released Falnos' hand and sat there for a moment. He listened to Falnos breathe, making sure that it wasn't erratic or anything. At the moment, Falnos seemed perfectly fine, besides a few scrapes and bruises. But it wasn't what was damaged on the outside that was the problem, it was the inside that was the problem. Falnos had some major internal damage that even Golanthay's most advanced medical procedures couldn't fix.  
  
Draemen became suddenly tired, and struggled to keep his eyes open. Draemen dried his eyes and took one last look at Falnos before laying his head down on the side of the bed and drifting off to sleep. The stars were beginning to shine in Golanthay's moonless sky.  
  
"Nice night," thought the head physician while staring out a nearby window.  
  
"That kid in room 42, its just too bad" he said to a colleague.  
  
"He has fought harder to stay alive than anyone I've ever seen. By the laws of medical science, he should be dead by now." He stated, and his colleague looked at him with surprise.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I'm very happy that he has stayed alive as long as he has, but I'm afraid that he isn't going to make it any farther than tomorrow morning." Said the physician. His colleague sighed in grief, got out of her chair and joined the physician in staring at the night sky.  
  
**Time Passes**  
  
The sun rises to begin a new day on Golanthay. Its light began to pour into room 42. Draemen was still fast asleep, his tail silently swishing back and forth. Falnos' eyes suddenly shot open. He had just woken from a bad dream, but something more had woken him up. There was a great pain coming form inside of him, clawing at his insides. He knew that it was time. He le out a low moan as the pain inside of him grew. Upon this sound, Draemen's eyes shot open as well. He jerked his head and saw Falnos gripping his chest in agony.  
  
"Falnos, are you alright?" he asked in fear.  
  
"I've felt better." He joked, but then slamming his eyes shut as pain shot through him.  
  
"Falnos, just lay down and rest, you're gonna be okay." Said Draemen reassuringly. Falnos looked over at his friend. Draemen had been his friend for as long as he could remember, and ever since they were both small children, Falnos never thought that he and Draemen could ever be separated. But, death would soon prove him wrong.  
  
"Draemen, you have been a good friend, and rival to me, and I will always cherish our friendship, but I wont be able to stay in this world much longer..." said Falnos weakly.  
  
"Don't talk like that, you're gonna be fine! You're not going anywhere!" Said Draemen, almost getting up and shaking him.  
  
"Draemen, there is nothing you or I can do to stop it. But before I go, there is something that I need to tell you." Falnos squeezed his eyes shut, trying to dull another surge of pain. Draemen could do nothing but stare and listen. Once more, tears began to form in his eyes.  
  
"About a week before she died, your mother told me something, something that she wanted you to know when you were ready, but since I wont be around later, whether you're ready or not, I need to tell you the parts that your mother left out. About 10 years ago, during one of her routine scans of the quadrant, she picked a life sign, on a planet on the other side of the quadrant. It was different from that of the other life signs on the planet. She didn't think much of it at the time, but when she compared it to yours, it was the same. In other words, whatever species you are, there is another on that planet. She gave me a disk containing its coordinates, and I hid it away." Falnos looked over to his friend, who was stunned to hear this. Falnos was about to reach out and comfort his friend, but pain shot into his chest and he yelled in pain.  
  
"Draemen," he whispered,  
  
"The disk is in the safe, in my basement." He tried to say more, but pain stopped him.  
  
"Falnos..." Draemen said, as he reached out for his friend, tears flowing down his face. He then watch in horror as Falnos screamed in intense pain. Soon his screams subsided, and Falnos looked over to Draemen.  
  
"Draemen, I'll never forget you." Said Falnos weakly.  
  
"Nor I you my friend. We will meet again." Draemen said, wiping the tears from his face. Before he could reach out to Falnos, his friend went completely limp, and stopped breathing. Draemen looked at this, and for the first time since his mother died, he truly cried. He wept for about a minute and then sat up. He heard footsteps coming down the hall. He knew that it must be the doctors, drawn by Falnos' screams. He had to go. His eyes still insisted on crying, and he couldn't show weakness for even a second around anyone else. He didn't know why, but he just wouldn't allow himself to be seen like this. The footsteps were just outside of the door now. Draemen walked over to the window and opened it. He turned his head and took one last look at Falnos.  
  
"I will never forget you my friend, and you will be avenged." Draemen said in a soft, then hateful tone. Tears still flowed down his face. The knob on the door began to turn. The head physician burst into the room, with his assistants, and found nothing but Falnos, his bed, and an open window.  
  
The sun began to set on Golanthay, and Draemen was back on his cliff, staring at the sunset. This was a place that Draemen could come to to blow off some steam, or just to feel safe. He took a look at his surroundings. For the first time in his life, he felt like he didn't belong. He didn't belong on Golanthay. For the first time in his life, he felt like he didn't even belong on this Cliffside. What could he do? He had no one now. His family was dead, as were his friends...  
  
"There was a life sign the same as yours..." Draemen froze as he heard Falnos' voice in his mind. Falnos had used most of his very little remaining strength to tell him this. Draemen thought for a moment. He knew nothing of the creature he sought revenge on, let alone where to find it. He only had one place he could go now. He could stay here, on Golanthay, but most of the planet shunned him, and what would he do? There was only one thing let to do. Draemen walked over to the edge of the cliff, and flew off towards the city one last time.  
  
Draemen landed in front of a house that he had been inside countless times since he was a child, but now, in a way, he felt like he was trespassing. He shook off these thoughts and went into the house. Memories of a now forgotten childhood leapt at him like wild felines, but he tried not to listen to them. He came here for the disc. He went down the stair to the basement, and saw a large safe, somewhat hidden behind years of cluttered junk. Draemen moved everything out of the way and looked towards the safe. Of all of the things that Falnos had told him, he had neglected to tell him the combination for the safe. When he thought about it more, Falnos probably was thinking then what Draemen was thinking now.  
  
"Falnos won't be using this safe ever again, and if he wont, why should anyone else?" With this, Draemen gripped onto the door of the safe, and in one tug, ripped it from its hinges. Draemen set the door on some open floor and entered the safe. It was empty, except for a single box in the back. Draemen proceeded towards it, while taking brief glances at the empty shelves around him. He walked to the rear shelf and stared at the box. He opened it up and inside was a single disc. He took the disc and put it into his pocket, tossing the empty box onto the floor and stepping on it on his way out.  
  
Draemen stepped out of the house and back onto the street. He looked up to the sky to admire the stars.  
  
"Well, I guess its time to go home and check this disc." With that statement, Draemen opened the gates and walked up to the house next door. Once inside, he went towards the door to the lab, entered the pass code and went inside. He booted up his mother's computer and popped in the disc. He sat in a chair and began to type furiously. Once he opened the star- charting program, he asked the computer to search the disc for a set of coordinates. It complied and printed them out. Draemen stared at the page and clenched his other fist.  
  
"These numbers and figures mean nothing to me!" Draemen shouted. Then, he calmed down, knowing that there would be people who would know what to do with his 'numbers'. He then walked out the door, first making sure to seal everything up just as he had found it.  
  
"And now", he said to himself, "its time to blast off of this rock, and I know of only one place that could get me anywhere." With that, Draemen began to walk downtown. When he reached his destination, Draemen looked up at the sign, and then stepped into the building.  
  
"Brekos! Hey, Brekos, I know you're in here!"  
  
"Dra...Draemen, is that you?" a voice called out.  
  
"Yeah, its me Breckos. Just came here for a little help." Draemen replied.  
  
"What kind of help?" said an aged looking man, pulling himself from his work to come and talk to the son on one of his most trusted friends. Before he could ask again, Draemen handed him the set of coordinates he had printed out and said,  
  
"I need a ship that will get me here." Said Draemen.  
  
"The only problem is, I don't have the slightest clue where 'here' is." Draemen fake smiled and scratched the back of his head. Breckos looked at the piece of paper and then walked over to a large star chart hanging on the wall. After a few minutes of checking and confirming, he looked over to Draemen.  
  
"That is farther than any of our ships can travel!" exclaimed the engineer, "Only one of our ships have the slightest chance of getting there, and it's only a prototype!" Draemen's eyebrows rose up.  
  
"Prototype? I don't care what it is, I just want to know, can it get me there?" Breckos just stared at the boy, he may not be Golanthayan, but he was so much like his father. Breckos stared at his feet for a while, and then looked up to Draemen.  
  
"I could get you the ship, but it would cost you..." Before he could finish deterring him, Draemen spoke.  
  
"Money is no problem, I have more than enough with what my parents left me." Breckos looked at Draemen, still seeing his father in him.  
  
"Alright, the ship is yours, just remember who gave it to you" said Breckos, in a more positive tone.  
  
"I won't forget, and thank you Breckos." Draemen said. Breckos lead Draemen to the bay where he kept the ship, told him how to use it, and sent him on his way by opening the bay doors. Draemen made his way to the cockpit, checking the preflight list.  
  
"So, if I heard right, Breckos has already laid in the course for me, and all I have to do is hit this button." Draemen pushed the button, and the ship came to life, giving a countdown and everything. Draemen just sat in his chair and waited. Before he knew it, he was flying through space, then something occurred to him, he hadden't asked how long this flight would be! He asked the computer how long it would take, but it couldn't give a proper estimate about the duration of the flight for another 24 hours.  
  
"Oh well," thought Draemen,  
  
"I can wait that long. In the meantime, I'll just train I suppose." With that, Draemen went to the training room, and lifted a few tons of weights. Afterwards, he ate some food from the replicator and went to find his bed. Unfortunately for him, all he found was an uncomfortable looking pod that resembled a bed, only it seemed that it had a door on it. Not really caring, Draemen got into the pod and fell asleep almost instantly. Then, while he slept, the pod came to life, and it closed the door overtop the pod. Draemen had unfortunately climbed into a Cryostasis pod. Falling asleep in it had activated it, and it was now putting him into suspended animation. He still slept, but now he was in a dreamless sleep. The computer set the pod to unfreeze him once they had reached the set destination. When the computer finally came up with an estimate, Draemen was not there to see it. He would not wake up for more than a decade or two, he would not wake up until he reached his destination, Earth.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DH88: Well, there's another chapter finished. I hope you liked it.  
  
Draemen: Took you long enough...  
  
DH88: What do you mean by that?  
  
Draemen: You started this chapter when?  
  
DH88: Boxing Day I guess.  
  
Draemen: And what day is it now?  
  
DH88: Uuummm... Sunday?  
  
Draemen: Its past new years!  
  
DH88: So? I don't really care, so, so, ya. Anyway, Happy New Year all. Review Please.


	6. Lost And Found Again

DH88: Well, I guess Its about time that I updated, its been a while...  
  
Draemen: I'll say.  
  
**DH88 looks over at Draemen**  
  
DH88: Well?  
  
**Draemen looks at DH88 confused**  
  
Draemen: Well what?  
  
DH88: Don't you have something to say that will annoy me, confuse me, make me angry, or something like that?  
  
Draemen: Nope.  
  
DH88: Really?  
  
Draemen: Really.  
  
DH88: Ok, I'll take your word for it...  
  
**DH88 walks away, taking a glance over his shoulder before speaking again  
**  
DH88: So anyway, on to the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: (Why must I do this?) I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Lost And Found Again**  
  
Years have passed by, a decade or more. The Universe, for the most part, has been at peace. Note: In this fic, GT never happened, so Goku is still an adult. Also, Kid Buu never got reincarnated as Uub.  
  
Earth has been at peace since it was wished back. All of the Z Fighters have been going about their normal business. Tien is back training in the mountains, and since the whole Buu incident, Yamcha has finally taken up training again.  
  
Gohan is working as one of the Earth's greatest scholars, while Videl has supported him along the way.  
  
Krillen and Eighteen have used the prize money from the Tenchi Budokai that took place before Buu appeared to buy their own home, away from Roshi, who has a few broken bones from trying to take a peek at Eighteen while she was showering.  
  
Piccolo is found always doing one of four things, training, roaming the Lookout, sitting under a waterfall, or visiting his former student, Gohan.  
  
Goten is usually found with a Cell Phone attached to the side of his head, spending time with his girlfriend, Paris, or hanging out with Trunks whenever he gets the chance.  
  
Trunks has taken over Capsule Corp., and is hating every second of it, just waiting for his chance to escape.  
  
Pan, Bra and Marron are all uaually found walking around Satan city together, or at the mall. They are all about 15 years old.  
  
Vegeta is still training to surpass Goku, while progressively loosening up on his emotions towards Bulma, who has been worried about Vegeta ever since he was taken over by Babadi.  
  
Fat Buu has been living with Hercule, who has held onto his title as World Champion, only because all of the Z Fighters pity him so very, very much. (Hilarious Weakling...)  
  
Goku has been staying around home, either training, eating, sleeping, or spending time with his family. In other words, life hasn't really changed all that much for the Earth, at least, not yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggghh! Stupid piece of junk! You can fly through space, you can go at the speed of light, you even have a gravity training unit! So why can't you tune into my radio stations?!? Aaarrrggghh!" screamed Bulma, on a small trip around the solar system to kill off an afternoon. Just as her music kicked in, her forward console began to bleep.  
  
"Huh? What's this?" Bulma took a quick look at the sensor outputs, and found that an object, about twice the size of her ship was drifting aimlessly near Mars. Bulma checked the craft for life signs, but she only found one. She attempted to contact the other ship, but got no reply.  
  
"HEEEEEEY! ANYONE OVER THERE? HEEEEEELLLLOOOOO!!" yelled Bulma into her Com.System.  
  
"What if,", she thought,  
  
"What if the person over there is hurt, or injured and dying! Oh! I gotta get over there and see if I can help!" Bulma jumped up from her chair and made a dash to the back of the ship. She slipped into a space suit and a jet pack, and sped towards the air lock.  
  
Once she got to the other ship, it took her a good 30 minutes to find an airlock. She began pushing random codes into the keypad, but the door wouldn't budge, so then a frustrated Bulma pulled out a pocket computer, hooked it up to the keypad and let in decipher the code for her. 10 minutes later Bulma's computer chimed, informing her that the correct code had been found. Inputting the code, Bulma stepped into the ship.  
  
"Now where is that life sign?" said Bulma aloud to herself. No sooner had she said it, her pocket computer began to beep.  
  
"Life sign detected, life sign detected" droned the pocket comp.  
  
"Alright, now I just have to find it, and hope that it isn't dangerous..." said Bulma cautiously. Bulma followed the radar on her PC for about 20 minutes. Finally, she reached a door with a design unique to the others, and at the same time, her PC was telling her that she was within 10 feet of the life sign.  
  
"Okay Bulma, stay calm, and whatever you do, don't scream" said Bulma, comforting herself as she stepped towards the door. The door opened with a little sci-fi whooshing noise and she stuck her head into the room. Bulma wandered into the room and cautiously looked the entire room over, finding nothing.  
  
"Aw man, where is it? My radar says it's in the room, but I can't find it! Sigh..." Exhausted and frustrated she collapsed on top of a strange looking table in the center of the room.  
  
"Brrrr..." thought Bulma, "This table is freezing" and, by some cruel twist of fate, Bulma slipped off of the table and crashed onto the floor with great force.  
  
"Owwww... Man, that really hurt!" yelled Bulma. After she had pulled herself together, she stood up and looked at the table. Her sliding off of it had wiped away something from its surface. After thinking about it, Bulma figured that it was just frost, and began wiping it away.  
  
"Ah! What the?" said Bulma, stunned at what she had found. "There's a kid in there! Oh my god! I have to get him out!" Bulma tried using the pod's console, but nothing would work, since the pod, and the entire ship were powered down, except for the pod's cryo unit, and the ship's doors and lighting. Bulma figured that she should take the pod with her, since the person inside would eventually die out here. She remotely activated some robots on her own ship, and got them to bring her some of her tools and a large battery pack. After about 30 minutes, Bulma had detached the pod from the floor completely and had attached the battery pack to it to sustain the pod's cryo unit.  
  
"Alright guys, haul this back to the ship, but be careful, it may be unstable" said Bulma. The robots picked up the pod and made their way back to the ship with Bulma close behind.  
  
Back in the ship, Bulma securely strapped the Cryo Bed in the cargo area of her ship.

"Whew, well now that you're strapped in tight, I guess I should punch in a course back to earth, seeing as I don't know where you belong. We'll just thaw you out when we get there, and then maybe I'll get some info from you. Well, See ya soon." Bulma turned away from the pod and went towards the door, when she stopped. Now that she thought about it, he looked kinda like a Human, but she was sure that he wasn't, because the ship he was on didn't match any designs from earth, and it seemed to be composed mostly of materials unknown to her. Bulma shook her head and left the cargo bay, heading towards the cockpit of the ship, deciding to decide later so to speak.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the large backyard of the Capsule Corporation, for hours there had been Large explosions, and the ground shook from time to time. If it had been any other building, the people walking by would have been panicked and afraid, but being the main grounds where the infamous Dr.Briefs performed his wacked out experiments, the people were content and very used to it. Little did they know, that most of the explosions over the past few years were in no way under the good Doctor's control.  
  
"Rapid Fire" yelled Vegeta, blowing away 26 training drones. The pieces of the intricately built robots went flying in about every direction.  
  
'This doesn't even seem worth exerting energy over anymore' thought Vegeta, sending more of the little blasts out into the horde of drones. The last of the formation of drones got into position behind Vegeta.  
  
"Fools" said Vegeta loudly, "You aren't even worth my time anymore". With that he flashed behind the group and sent an energy beam towards, destroying the last of them.  
  
"The woman's father really has to upgrade these, I mean, this is just pathetic... WOMAN! WOMAN, GET OUT HERE! Oh really, where is she?" Then as if answering his question, a rumble came out of the sky as Bulma's ship descended onto the ground. Vegeta zipped over the ship, only to almost get run over by a horde of robots carrying a large container, with Bulma close behind.  
  
"Get him into the lab as fast as you can guys, I'll be right behind you!" screamed Bulma.  
  
"What's going on here woman, and what was that?" demanded Vegeta.  
  
"Not time to explain, the battery has failed, and the Cryo Unit is failing! Oh, I have to go, ask me your questions later!" and with that, Bulma dashed off towards to CC in a hurry, leaving Vegeta behind scratching his head.  
  
"Battery? Cryo Unit? I swear, that day that woman makes any sense, I'll be bowing to the feet of Kakarot..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DH88- Well, finally I finished another chapter, its taken me a couple of months, but I did it! (Damn School...)  
  
Draemen- I'll say, you sure took your sweet time with this one.  
  
DH88- Yeah, but now that I'm done with school for the summer, updates should be more frequent, except when hindered by bouts of writers block. But anyway, thanks for reading everyone, and please R&R!


	7. Revival

DH88- Hey all, I just got another chapter typed up, and this time it didn't take months!

Draemen starts a slow clap

Draemen- Great, do you want a prize or something?

DH88- Well yes, a prize would be nice, and some nice little... Hey wait... Shut up! You really don't want to get me angry, trust me.

Draemen- What are you going to blast me to oblivion, or something in that context? Huh? Huh? I highly doubt it.

DH88- No, nothing like that, but you just remember who here has access to changing the storyline. I can easily change the chapter so that you wear a little pink dress the entire fic!

Draemen- You wouldn't dare!

DH88- Don't try me.

Draemen goes silent

DH88- That's what I thought. Anyway, now that he is quiet for a while, I guess... On to the fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Revival**

"C'mon, get the connectors over here, we need to get power into this thing right now!" yelled Bulma. She wasted no time getting the Cryo Bed into the lab, for during the trip back to earth, the Cryo Bed used more power than expected, and the battery pack failed, worse yet the Cryo Bed only had enough power left to last maybe 20 minutes at least, and Bulma's main problem was that it had happened about half an hour ago.

Bulma was furiously running about the lab, tapping keys on seemingly random consoles, although in the workings of her brain at the time, it all made perfect sense. She ran back over to the Cryo Bed and began hooking wires into circuitry so alien and complex, that it would have baffled the minds of even some of the greatest minds on Earth. Fortunately for the Bed's occupant, Bulma in a sense was above and beyond the rest of them. It took her only a few short seconds to figure out what went where and how to hook this up to that.

For nearly fifteen minutes, Vegeta watched as his mate ran about the lab in what seemed to him a pattern of utter chaos. He noted that she seemed completely intent on giving life to the rounded box that had almost hit him. Vegeta, in all of his glory, may have been the Prince of all Saiyans, but of all of the Z warriors, he undoubtedly had the shortest temper, and also the smallest amount of patience.

Just as Vegeta stormed over to Bulma's worktable, Bulma was standing up, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Phew, that was close, but I've said it before and I'll say it again, I Am A Genius!"

"WOMAN!"

"Sigh... But there are some things that even **I** can't fix..." Bulma sighed to herself.

"What do **YOU** want Vegeta?" asked Bulma in an annoyed tone that had been almost overworked during all of the years she had been with Vegeta.

"What do I want? First of all, I want to know what this damned contraption is, and secondly, why it almost hit me on its way out of your ship, thirdly..."

"Vegeta, just shut up and let me explain! Okay!?!?!" screamed Bulma, violently cutting off Vegeta's rant, slapping a look of what only could be described as fear onto Vegeta's face, and cramming the lonely sound of silence down his throat.

'I swear, during any battle with Kakarrot, I have many fears, but death never being one of them. When I fight with Bulma, the scent of that fear almost always floats out from the bowels of my mind...' thought Vegeta as Bulma gathered thoughts over her own.

"Okay, to answer your first question, that 'Damned Contraption" is a Cryostasis Unit that I found on a derelict ship I was passing by. To answer your second question, it almost hit you because I was in a hurry to make sure that it stayed online. Satisfied?"

To be completely honest, Vegeta was far from being satisfied with the answer, but he also didn't want to set Bulma into a psychotic rant, about how thick headed he was, how his pride was always his first priority, etc., etc....

"But why are you so concerned for what is in that damn freezer, what is in it, some useless creature? Alien Produce? Weaponry? Peanut But..."

"A person is in there Vegeta. A person I don't intend to let die. Now are you going to stand there like an idiot, or are you going to help me?"

Vegeta sighed as he approached his wife.

"Woman, I swear, if you were anyone else, you would be a smoking crater by now" said Vegeta, almost affectionately, walking over to her side.

"What do you want me to do?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh dear Kami! Please keep this thing away from us! Please Kami! Ple..." screamed a woman, running from an unseen danger, only to run into it, and getting herself killed. The people running with her stared at the scene with a look of sheer terror in their eyes. They had no choice but to watch as a large creature stepped from the shadows and grabbed the woman in one of it's oversized claws. Without any sign of remorse or hesitation, it brutally ripped her screaming head clean off, spraying blood all over the group. The beast took the bloody head and looked into the now lifeless eyes, taking pleasure in the most malevolent form from the look of sheer pain and terror now frozen on the face of its latest victim. While the onlookers, totally paralyzed with terror, were forced to watch the creature's next demonic act, many of them threw up on themselves, unable to turn away from the grotesque scene playing out before them. With almost perverse pleasure, the creature bit into the decapitation as if it were a piece of fruit. To this creature, joy was the death of those whole deserved to live, and its wine was the proverbial blood of the innocent.

The creature had made its way to the planet Jarough, and it was feeding in Jarough's largest city, Lamatient. The streets were filled with the screams and the blood of previously unsuspecting people. The attack had began before anyone even knew what they were going to do for the day. The attack began at sunrise. At dawn, the population of Lamatient was exactly 1,580,342. Currently during the creature's attack, the sun has just barley hidden its face behind a large mountain nearby, no longer willing to oversee the murder of the city. It was now approaching dusk. The city's remaining population is less than 400...

The creature casually let the remaining chunk of the woman's head fall from its bloodstained claw to the cold asphalt below. It threw aside her limp body, and locked its eyes on its spectators.

'How easy it would be to annihilate this puny settlement. I could destroy this planet with a single thought, but that would be too easy. I had almost forgotten the sheer ecstasy of wrenching the life out of another living being, and the pleasure only increases with an audience, but I have grown bored with my current subject, so, _the show must go on!_'

The creature leapt forward, and grabbing a man in the small crowd, continued its malicious rampage, which would go on long into the night, and it wouldn't end until you could count Jarough's population on one hand...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Compared to only a few hour before, the lab was unusually quiet. Bulma had managed to get the pod back online. About an hour later, she unthawed the occupant, and got him into an all purpose Regen Tank that she had built a year before according to some specs that Vegeta had given her. To Vegeta's complete surprise, and almost to Bulma's sheer horror, they noticed something about their new guest that they hadn't until they had gotten him into the Regen Tank, where his body parts could float quite freely. From under his jacket, a monkey like tail covered in brown fur uncoiled from around the guest's waist and began to swish playfully back and forth in the tank.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DH88- Well, that's it for this short chapter, I haven't updated for a while, so I finished this up and...

Draemen- Yeah, like anyone's gonna read it...

DH88- Hey, what size are you?

Draemen- What do you mean?

DH88 holds up a picture of a flowing pink gown and Draemen goes silent

DH88- Yup, heh heh heh...Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, R&R!


	8. Rewakening

/AN--I replaced this chapter with a new version, because I have a request to anyone who might have the information I seek. It's at the bottom of the fic. Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DH88- Well, finally my writers block has given up, at least until I try to write the next chapter. Anyway, this one actually didn't take very long to type up, seeing as I only started it right after my last update, and it's a bit longer than the last one.

Draemen- Do I wake up yet?

DH88- Maybe.

Draemen- Maybe? What do you mean maybe?

DH88- I mean maybe, now drop the subject, or else.

DH88 holds up a picture of a flowing pink dress again, only to have it blasted out f his hand...

DH88- Well then... Um... I'll let that one slide...

Draemen- Heh heh heh...

DH88- Anyway, thanks to all who have reviewed, and without further adue, Onto The Fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reawakening**

Vegeta couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. Unless he had finally gone insane, he was staring at another Saiyan. But that was impossible. There were no more Saiyans, since Brolly was killed, he was sure of it. Then again, when he came to this planet, he was sure that he was going to face Kakarot, not Goku. On Namek he was sure that he had truly become a Super Saiyan. Perhaps now, although he hated to admit it, even to himself, he was wrong. Perhaps more Saiyans did survive Vegeatasai's destruction...

While Vegeta was staring into the Regen Tank, lost in his own little world, Bulma came walking over to him, with a smile on her face. Vegeta came to his senses the moment she placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up into her face and caught her smile.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked, wondering why she seemed so affectionate all of the sudden. There was something suspicious about this, but he just couldn't place his finger on it...

"Oh nothing" she replied, "I've just made a few calls, and now everything is gonna be okay..." she said matter'o'factly.

"What do you mean, _'a few calls'_?" said Vegeta, growing more suspicious, and even a little angry.

"I just made a few calls about our guest, that's all sweetie, it really nothing to worry about!" said Bulma, affectionately but hastily.

'She's hiding something, she called me, _sweetie_! She never calls me that unless she either wants something or she is hiding something from me... There is definitely something that she isn't telling me!' thought Vegeta

"Woman, I demand to know what is going on here! Who did you call? TELL ME!" he yelled.

"Oh fine, you would eventually find out anyway... I called everyone." Said Bulma in an annoyed tone.

"Just what do you mean by, _EVERYONE_?" asked Vegeta in a demanding tone. At this point, a large vain could be seen popping out of the side of his head.

"I mean everyone, Master Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha, Puar, Krillen, Eighteen, Tien..." she began naming names, only to be cut off by Vegeta.

"Did you happen to... no, you didn't... Did you invite the Namek?" asked Vegeta in an almost frightened tone.

"Yes."

"The fool with the Afro?"

"Yes."

"Buu?"

"Uh-huh."

"The sons of Kakarot?"

"Of course."

"Kaka..."

"Yes Vegeta, EVERYONE!"

His last questioned name was the last straw, Vegeta could tolerate having the foolish earthlings around, even Buu and the Namek, but he just could not believe she had invited...

"KAKAROT! YOU INVITED KAKAROT? WHAT IN YOUR MIND MADE YOU THINK THAT I WOULD TOLERATE HIS PRESENCE?!?" screamed Vegeta. He had actually become fairly accustomed to Goku, but he still couldn't stand being around him for very long.

"Yes Vegeta, I'm pretty sure Goku is included in the group labeled, EVERYONE!"

"WHAT IN THE HGKKS KFKO JOSJ PJKSA!" Vegeta screamed, reaching a point in his anger where he began to babble.

"You know, you're cute when you're angry." Said Bulma, before beginning to giggle. With this, Vegeta screamed and stormed out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You mean the kid in the tank is another Saiyan?" asked Goku in his usual childish fashion. Those around him almost expected him to start jumping up and down.

"Yes, at least I'm pretty sure, He may only be a half breed, but I can't be sure until he wakes up and then I can get a DNA sample." Answered Bulma.

"Why didn't you just get one before you put him in the Regen Tank?" asked Krillen.

"Because I didn't think of it at the time, okay?" she said threatening Krillen.

"Some things never change..." said Krillen, walking off to talk to Yamcha.

Everyone had seemed to arrive, except for Tien, since he didn't have a phone in the mountains. Piccolo had made it, but she had to send Gohan out looking for him, since Piccolo wasn't exactly a Cell Phone kinda guy. Pan and Marron had come only because Bra had dragged them along with her.

"When is he going to wake up?" inquired Gohan.

"To be honest Gohan, I have no idea. Since the Cryo Bed was deprived of power periodically, it has affected his reanimation. I've gotten him thawed out, and he seems to have no obvious physical problems, so he'll wake up when his body decides he's ready." said Bulma. Inside she was a little frustrated with herself for not knowing exactly what was wrong with him, being a self proclaimed genius and all.

"When he awakens, I'm going to have to interrogate him, and find out what his intentions are." Said Vegeta over everyone else's voices, all the while cracking his knuckles.

"Oh c'mon Vegeta, you can't be serious" said an almost worried Goku, "He can't be that bad, by all means, he's just a kid."

"Saiyan children are far more than they appear to be, even you know that Kakarot" shot Vegeta. To be honest, with that statement, Goku could see where Vegeta was coming from, but he still would never think about allowing a brutal interrogation, let alone whatever Vegeta was thinking of doing.

"Yeah, I know that even young Saiyans can be very dangerous, but that's no reason to beat him up as soon as he wakes up. For all we know, he could have just been a traveler who got lost. We can't just jump to the conclusion that he has the same intentions as Radditz or any other Saiyan who has ever come to Earth, because we don't even know what his true intentions are." Argued Goku.

"Besides," said Krillen, "Even if he is hostile, Goku can take him!" Krillen let a grin spread across his face and then he began to laugh, as did a few others in the room.

"Oh well, he won't wake up for a while now probably," said Bulma, "so why don't we all go to another more comfortable room?"

"Yeah, the one with the huge Buffet Table!" yelled Goku, followed by many shouts of agreement from around the room.

"Sigh, yup, like I said, some things never change" said Krillen leaving the room, "and I wouldn't have it any other way..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was silent now, except for the three that had remained behind. Bra, Marron and Pan had stayed behind in order to chat to each other, without interference from the adults. Pan suggested they do so, mostly because they might end up saying a few things that would send her grandmother into what had lately been dubbed in the Son households as a "_Maternal Rage_".

"So I said to Rebecca, No! I don't even like him! " said Bra, getting giggles from the other two.

"Don't you think that this is kinda creepy?" asked Marron in a worried voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Pan.

"I mean, we're sitting her talking in a room with a dead guy floating in a big tank of water..." said Marron, having a Blonde moment.

"He's not dead Moron," said Pan, using her nickname for her friend.

"Yeah, he's more like, sleeping." Stated Bra.

"But what if he wakes up?" asked a fearful Marron.

"Like my mom said, he shouldn't be waking up for a while, and besides, he's kinda cute." Said Bra.

"Are you serious?" said Marron,

"Sure, why not." said Bra, exercising her opinion as arrogantly as her father.

"Now that you mention it, he is pretty cute." Said Pan, taking a look over at the tank.

"You guys are weird," said Marron, "and besides, I'm kinds hungry. Lets go to the dining hall and get something to eat."

"Alright, I guess we should come and get something to eat." Said Bra, getting up and approaching the doorway. "C'mon Pan!" said Bra, bringing Pan back to her senses. They hadn't noticed, but she hadn't stopped staring at the tank since she had taken a look at it.

"Alright, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Said Pan, seemingly in a daze.

"Alright, we'll leave you too alone then." Said Bra, giggling.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Pan.

"Alright, just hurry up then." Said Bra, leaving with Marron and shutting off the lights in the room, leaving Pan in total darkness, except for the faint glow of the tank.

"Well, whoever you are, wake up soon, we all wanna meetcha!" said Pan, knowing very well that he couldn't hear her. She turned around and almost tripped. She looked down only to find that her shoelace was untied. She got down on one knee and began tying it, only to spy that her other lace was undone as well.

"Kami Dammit..." she muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?" was the first thing his mind asked itself. His body had made a large jolt, but it had made no noise. He was awake again, but he had yet to open his eyes. He felt strange life energies around him, energies that he had no knowledge of. By the feel of his surroundings he was submerged in a liquid, probably water. He felt the oxygen mask over his mouth, and knew that he was in no danger of drowning. Was he still in the ship? He had no way of knowing unless he opened his eyes, but he decided to feel the energies around him more closely. He began to concentrate. There was one person in the room now with him, and another about to enter. He had to be sure that he was in no danger. He didn't feel threatened, but he had to be sure. He had to open his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Pan, C'mon!" said Bra running into the room, seeing her friend kneeling on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm just tying my shoes." Said Pan, getting a little annoyed.

"You can be so slow sometimes, I swear." Said Bra, kneeling down to talk to Pan.

"Whatever..." droned Pan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked at the pair in front of him. They didn't seem threatening in the slightest. He was still a little worried because he could feel some pretty big powers somewhere else in the building. He decided that it was safe enough to leave the confines of this tank and try to get some answers. He raised his hands and began to silently grope around the tank, trying to find an opening mechanism. His hand passed over what felt like a button. He looked down at the red circle and figured that it was what he needed to press to get out of the tank, being the only button in the tank. He hesitated for a moment, there was some white text inscribed in the button, but he couldn't read it, the text was alien to him. He pushed it. He looked about, expecting the water to drain out, or for a hatch to pop open from the top of the tank. Nothing. Nothing happened. At all. He began to repeatedly press the button, only to get the same effect. He then placed his hands on the glass pane and thought, "Only one way out now...".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Marron, where's Bra and Pan?" asked Bulma.

"Bra went to go get Pan cause she was still in the room with the dead guy." Said Marron between bites of food.

"You mean unconscious guy."

"Whatever..."

Elsewhere in the room, everyone was eating, laughing, and generally having a good time.

"I'm telling you, the pan was cast iron, and it nearly cracked my skull!" exclaimed Goku, retelling a story of Chi-Chi attacking him for the umpteenth time.

"Just shut up Kakarot. As much as I enjoy hearing about you getting injured, your stories of getting attacked by your mate have long bored me..." said Vegeta, chewing on a large drumstick.

"Oh C'mon Vegeta, lighten up! It's a party!" said Goten.

"It is not a party!" yelled Vegeta, "the only reason everyone was invited is because there is an unknown Saiyan floating in my wife's Regeneration Tank!".

"Well" said Goku, "It may not have started out as a party, but it is one now!" said Goku.

"How so?" asked Vegeta.

"Because, we took our eyes off of Roshi and he's gotten into the liquor" said Krillen, looking over into the corner of the room to see Buu clapping while Roshi danced around drunkenly.

"Imbecile.." muttered Vegeta. He looked around the room, and he noticed that his daughter wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Woman!" shouted Vegeta, "Where is my daughter?"

"Vegeta, for the last time, don't call me..." before Bulma could finish, all large crash was heard from the general direction of the lab, followed by the screams of Bra and Pan. Everyone raced towards the lab, except for Roshi, who had passed out in the corner.

The first to arrive on the scene were Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta turned on the lights, only to see his daughter unconscious on the floor, and Pan sitting beside her with a terrified look on her face. He looked about a metre in front of the two and saw a figure partially covered in shadow standing over them and staring at them. Further behind this scene, Vegeta could plainly make out the smashed Regeneration Tank, along with the fluid, slowly seeping out onto the floor. The figure made no movement except for his tail, which was absently swishing behind the figure.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" screamed and enraged Vegeta, as he lunged towards his _"Guest"_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DH88- Well, that's it for this chapter. Personally, I think...

Draemen- No one cares what you think.

DH88- Oh bugger off!

Draemen- Hey, I'm just stating facts, and anyway...

DH88- _No one cares what you think._

Draemen- Hey, don't mock me!

DH88- _Hey, don't mock me!_

Draemen- ...

DH88- Okay then... Oh, and by the by, can anyone tell me how much time passes from the start of Dragon Ball to the start of Dragon Ball GT? I kinda need it for the next chapter, thanks! Okay, anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter, R&R!


	9. Stranger Revealed

**AN--Thanks to Sutsuki-chan for that info I asked for. =D**

* * *

DH88- Well, here's another chapter up, It took a bit of time to finish this one due to a small bout of writers block. 

Draemen- You mean you were sleeping.

DH88- Shhhhh!

Draemen- Hey, its not my fault you sleep to much!

DH88- Oh just shut up! Anyway, thanks to all of you who have reviewed this fic, and now, without anymore interruptions, On To The Fic!

* * *

**Stranger Revealed**

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" screamed an enraged Vegeta, as he lunged towards the figure standing in the shadows. He leapt into the air and punched downwards towards the figure's head, aiming to knock it clean off, but all he connected with was the floor, leaving a large hole leading to the lower story of the building.

"Aaaarrgh! Hold still! You will only further provoke me!" screamed Vegeta. His opponent almost had the upper hand on him, because now that Vegeta feared for his daughter's safety, he may be stronger, but he also couldn't think straight. Vegeta twitched his head to the side and saw his quarry reappear. He dove towards the stranger, raising his power level and charging a large energy blast. The stranger raised his power level as well, and prepared to block the attack.

"He doesn't really look hostile..." thought Goku, while trying to decide whether or not to help Vegeta out. From what little had happened, the stranger hadn't tried to attack Vegeta yet, only having dodged an attack. "I guess I'll just watch a little while longer, just to make sure..."

Vegeta screamed and let loose a large blast. The stranger crossed his arms in front of his face and prepared to take the blast head on. There was a great explosion, and the room was now clouded with dust. Vegeta began to act on his pride rather than his instincts, and he let a victory smirk spread across his face. Goku saw this and lowered his head, trying to sense the stranger.

"That will teach you to mess with a prince" declared Vegeta cockily.

"Vegeta! He's still alive!" yelled Goku, having found the strangers power.

"What?!?" exclaimed Vegeta. He turned just in time to see the dust begin to clear away, revealing the figure of the stranger. When the dust had fully cleared, there stood the stranger, arms still crossed over his face, and barley a mark on him. He lowered his arms, not even getting into a defensive stance. Goku saw this, and then took a look into his eyes. He saw no more than a look of innocence, of top of a large amount of grief. This boy had no will in him to harm the earth or its people.

"Vegeta, leave him alone." Said Goku in an almost commanding voice.

"What are you talking about, he harmed my daughter! He will suffer the consequences!" screamed Vegeta, raising his arm, getting ready to fire another blast.

"I don't think he did, so just calm down, okay?" said Goku, walking calmly over to Vegeta.

"Boy, you may be a Saiyan, but compared to me, you are nothing. You look like you have no idea who you are staring at, well let me tell you boy. You are looking at the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta!" said Vegeta, expecting the young Saiyan to kneel down in fear, or at least respect, having encountered the prince of his race, but he did nothing of the sort. The boy almost scoffed at this statement, seeming to have no more respect for Vegeta than for the hole in the floor.

"Well, aren't you going to say something boy? Or are you to afraid to question me?" said Vegeta, smiling arrogantly at the stranger. The boy continued to stare at Vegeta, and if there was anything that Vegeta hated, it was to be stared at. "Well?!? Do you have anything to say boy?" said Vegeta in a harsh tone.

"Vegeta, just leave him alone..." began Goku, getting cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes, I have something to say." Said the stranger. Everyone in the room gasped, even those outside the room gasped, except for tow people, Roshi, who was still unconscious on the floor, and Buu who was almost oblivious to everything around him.

"I don't know who you are, and frankly, I don't really care. You may have been a prince to many long ago, but your aren't mine. I came here to find one person on this planet. You may be that person, but now I almost think that the trip was wasted..." said the boy, looking almost disappointed.

"What did you say? How Dare You!" yelled Vegeta, being held back by Goku.

"Hey, you, Stranger!" yelled Bulma from the doorway, "Come with me, and I think that I can answer any questions that you might have." The stranger was about to leave the room with Bulma, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice calling to him.

"Hey wait!" yelled Goku, "What's your name?" the boy stood there for a moment, and then turned his head towards Goku.

"You can call me Draemen." He said, and with that, he left the room, parting the crowd of people as he walked through, following the blue haired woman who had promised him answers.

* * *

"This Cannot Be..." said a thing, floating aimlessly in space.

"This Cannot Be..." it repeated, "But yet it is...". The creature had long ago felt the energy of the victim that he most loved to despise, disappear, but just an hour ago by our standards, that energy had returned. It was impossible, and yet, it wasn't. The beast had learned that there were a few races in the Universe with the technology to suspend a being, removing from existence for a short time. It had been decades by our standards since the energy had disappeared, but to this creature, it was a very short time, because it had come into existence the moment that time began, and if it had its way, it would die when time itself ceased to exist. To it, it had been no more than a matter of hours since the energy had disappeared, because to it, time had almost no meaning. It was in no hurry.

"So, it is back." It hissed, "It has returned to mock me, once more... No matter. It will be dealt with, along with the rest of its worthless kind." It then began to chuckle to itself, if you could call it 'chuckling'. The chuckle rose into and almost demonic, maniacal laugh. It ended the laugh abruptly and concentrated for a moment. It looked to its right and saw a distant point of light.

"That is where I must go. I have waited long enough, and for once, I have grown impatient, but no more. My power is almost complete, and soon, it will be more than enough to overwhelm those fools, those, creatures, those, vermin, those..." it paused, recalling the word, the name of its most hated enemy...

"_SAIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!"_

* * *

"Say what?!?!" yelled Draemen, leaping up from his chair, knocking it to the floor.

"You can't be serious!" he continued, almost denying what his heart told him was true.

"I'm afraid it's true, according to what I got out of your onboard computer. You were frozen over three decades ago, give or take year or more." Explained Bulma, having saved this particular bit of information for Draemen's ears only.

"But I don't even remember being frozen!" said Draemen desperately, still trying to deny the only truth that he knew.

"Well, by all means you shouldn't remember anything from while you were frozen, and..."

"No" interrupted Draemen, "I mean I don't remember doing anything that should have ended up getting me frozen! He finished and began to pace, almost as if he were paranoid.

"Well, just try to think, what are the last things your remember doing before waking up in the lab?" asked Bulma. He stopped and though for a moment.

"Well, first I went to the training room, and then I ate something, and then I..." he stopped, having no memory of what happened next.

"And then?" asked Bulma.

"I don't know, I..." he seemed even to himself hopeless at the moment, but then it hit him, "Oh ya! I remember now!"

"What? What?" asked Bulma

"I went around looking for a bed, but all I found was a small and lumpy one, and even though it was extremely uncomfortable, I fell asleep almost right away, and all that I remember afterwards was waking up in that water tank." He finished his revelation, and looked over to Bulma, only to see her looking at him as if he had done something extremely stupid, and it was at the moment beyond him that he had.

"What?" he asked. Bulma lowered her head and began to shake it. she looked up at him almost with pity.

"That wasn't a bed..." said Bulma calmly.

"What do you mean '_wasn't a bed_'?" asked Draemen, eyeing her warily.

"I mean it wasn't a bed, infact there were no beds on the ship, it was a Cryostasis Pod." Said Bulma slowly, trying not to lay it all on him at once, even though she had no clue who he was, she still felt badly for him. Draemen stood there for a moment, trying to get a grip on what he had just learned.

"Breckos, why didn't you tell me that you expected me you expected me to freeze until I got to where I wanted to go!" yelled Draemen, totally confusing Bulma.

"Why didn't you tell me that I could lose everyone that I have ever known just by going to sleep?!?" he muttered in a low, almost angry tone.

"What exactly is wrong?" asked a confused Bulma. She had no idea why he was so angry, because as far as she knew, being in stasis for so long was planned.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!?!" he yelled, "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! EVERYONE I HAVE EVER KNOWN IS EITHER DEAD, OR THEY HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME!" he screamed at her, enraged, almost going SSJ. He looked at her, almost like he would an enemy, and then something clicked in the back of his head. He backed away from a terrified Bulma, holding the sides of his head and then sitting down in a chair. Small tears formed in his eyes and his hands went down to hang at his knees, while his head bowed towards the floor.

"I'm so sorry" he said, "You have done nothing but help me, and I have taken out my rage on you...". Bulma looked over to him no longer in fear, but in sadness. She walked over to him and just stood there, willing to listen.

"It just adds to all the hurt inside..." he muttered, "to know that nearly forty years have been taken from me, but not age wise, but anyone who I used to know must now think I'm dead or something...". Tears began to come out of his eyes, but then his mind clicked again, and he remembered that Bulma was right in front of him. His pride kicked in, and he didn't want to be seen so utterly weak. He got up from the chair, surprising Bulma, and walked out of the room, and in about fifteen minutes, he found his way out of the large building and stood under a large tree, staring upwards into the sky, staring at a brilliant crescent moon shining above him. He sat down with his back against the tree, staring out towards the sky. He felt like he had lost so much. He thought that maybe, just maybe if he had stayed back on Golanthay, he could have found a life for himself, maybe, maybe he could have been happy, happy...

His face twisted from a look of wonder to the wrenching of a pain inside.

"I can never be completely happy again," he muttered, "true happiness has been taken from me, and staying back on Golanthay would never have solved anything, and I have no idea what may be in store for me here, so I might as well stay. Everything I used to know is gone now, so, maybe I should try to learn something new..."

* * *

"I say we go out here and teach the whelp some manners!" said Vegeta, being one of the many staring down at the young Saiyan from a window high in Capsule Corporation.

"You're not going to do anything Vegeta," scolded Bulma, "He needs to be alone right now, and you're not going to disturb him." Said Bulma, trying to be understanding.

"Fine, but if he offends me like that again, or goes anywhere near my daughter again, I won't be fully responsible for what I do!" said Vegeta arrogantly.

"He didn't attack Bra." Said Pan quietly, but not quietly enough to be unheard.

"What do you mean?" asked Gohan.

"She saw the explosion, and then she fainted." Said Pan, pointing over to the couch where Bra was lying, unscathed and still unconscious. Vegeta scoffed at this and stomped out of the room.

Pan looked out the window towards the boy leaning on the tree. She had eavesdropped on his conversation with Bulma, and she had heard him yelling and speaking of problems or something. She walked away from the rest of the group and found a window all on her own. She looked down again at Draemen, who was still staring skywards.

"You sure do make an entrance," she said, directed towards Draemen, but not meant for him to hear. "We know your name, but we still don't know who you are, and even though some of the others don't want to know you, I do." She said. Then she mentally kicked herself, what had she just said? She was acting like she had a crush on this guy, who about twenty minutes ago could have killed her! '_No._' another part of her brain said, '_he wouldn't have hurt you._', and she knew that that little voice was right. She looked back out the window, to the boy sitting in the moonlight.

"Well," she said, "I hope we can be friends."

* * *

Draemen sat under the tree until every light in the building had been shut off. Everyone who had come over had been persuaded to stay the night by Bulma, much to the annoyance of Vegeta. Draemen continued to contemplate about what he was gong to do. He looked back up to the moon, and suddenly felt very tired.

"I've been asleep for thirty or so years, and yet all I can think of is sleep..." he said, almost smiling. He levitated from the ground and found a large branch near the top of the tree that looked fairly comfortable. He lay on the branch, and just before he slipped into a deep sleep, he thought, '_I'd better wake up in this tree, and not in another tank of water..._'.

* * *

DH88- well, there you go, another Chapter finished, and now I should get to writing the next one up.

Draemen- Sweet Dreams.

DH88- Oh, do shut up! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this Chapter, R&R!


	10. Nowhere To Go But In

DH88- Sorry for not updating again, but I have had a lot on my plate lately. Anyway, I just typed this chapter up last night/today, because I figured that it would be rude to just leave you hanging. 

DH88 looks around

DH88- And yeah, Draemen has gone missing for one reason or another, so at least for now, so I am spared from his heckling for now..

DH88 looks around, making sure Draemen isn't around

DH88- Phew... Alright, I've stalled long enough now, so, without any further interruption,  
On To The Fic!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, but I do own Draemen. If I owned DBZ, this would be a DBZ movie, or Saga or something, on TV, but since I don't own DBZ, it's a bloody Fanfic, so no suing of any kind, okay?

* * *

**Nowhere To Go But In**

Birds began to chirp as the sun rose above the horizon. All down the streets of the city, people could be seen on the streets, jogging, going to work, or just taking an early morning walk. The sun shone in through the leaves of the tree Draemen was in, bringing warmth and light with it. The sunlight began to shine right into Draemen's eyes, forcing him to lay his arm over them.

Inside CC, the only people up were Bulma, who was repairing the broken Regeneration tank, and her father, Dr.Briefs, who was wandering aimlessly around the building. Goku obviously wasn't up, but it wasn't for lack of trying... Never mind, it was for lack of trying. To be honest, he hadn't even thought about getting out of bed, since he was dreaming that he was on an island where trees grew Turkey Legs. The time was only about 6:45AM, so it was natural that anyone who had nothing to do on a Saturday was still asleep.

* * *

Later in the day, at about 8:00AM, everyone was awake and they all went back to the dining hall to have some breakfast. Goku had jumped out of bed the moment he had smelled Bacon and Breakfast Sausages cooking. Everyone was wolfing down breakfast, while Bulma sent Pan outside to coax Draemen into coming in and joining them for breakfast.

"Ah, c'mon, can't it wait until I'm finished?" asked Pan, looking at Bulma with Puppy Dog eyes.

"Oh c'mon Pan, just go and get him." mumbled Goten in between bites.

"Oh, alright! I'll go, but I don't want anyone to touch my plate while I'm gone!"

* * *

Pan walked outside to the tree she had seen Draemen leaning on the night before, but he was nowhere to be found. She looked all around the yard of the CC (which is a friggin lot of ground to cover) until she reached the tree again.

"Arggh! Where'd he go? He shouldn't have left, after all we've done for him!" said Pan, getting angry, and taking out her frustration by kicking the tree, shaking it from root to leaf, with an unexpected effect. She turned away from the tree only to have something land on her head. She stood completely still, afraid of what might be resting on her head. After calming down a little bit, she made out sounds coming from atop her head, very akin to birds singing, but this was a little different, it sounded more like screaming, which was really very understandable when she thought about it.

'I'd probably be acting the same way if I'd just been knocked out of my home.' She thought. She raised her eyes and took a look at the grassy mass atop her head. She stared at it for a few seconds, and then realized that it was extremely frail at the moment, most likely from the fall it had just endured. She figured that if she picked it off of her head with her hands, it would very fall completely apart, leaving the chicks inside helpless. She noticed that the parent birds were flying about her, totally clueless as to how to fix the situation. Pan was about to attempt to lift if off of her head, when she felt the weight of the nest leave on it's own. She looked up and saw that it was faintly glowing around its edges, and that the chicks inside had gone oddly silent. The nest floated into the branches of the tree as Pan followed it up. It rose up and rested on a large flat branch, and to Pan's amazement, it seemed to patch itself up, and it looked almost as good as new as the glow faded from it.

As soon as the glow had been gone for about three seconds, Pan looked around, trying to find out how the nest had floated into the tree on its own. She craned her head to her left to see Draemen staring directly at the nest. If he had done that to the nest, how had he done it?

"How did you do that?" asked a bewildered Pan. Draemen took his attention away from the nest and looked over to her.

"I used my mind." He said simply, as if she were to take this as normal.

"But how did you do it? Was kind of like telekinesis, or what?" asked Pan, almost interrogating him, floating right up to his face. To be truthful, Draemen had no clue what Telekinesis was, let alone why she wanted to know. Back on Golanthay, pretty much everyone could move things with their minds...

'But this isn't Golanthay...' thought Draemen, 'I guess I'll soon have to accept that that part of my life is over now... and...'

"Hellooooo! I'm still here!" said Pan, interrupting Draemen's thoughts. He looked up at her, and noticed that she had backed up a little from him.

"What? Oh, sorry..." he said solemnly, "I'm guess that's something that not a lot of people do around here, huh?" he said, trying to sound as friendly as possible, even though talking to someone was one of the last things on his mind.

"Yeah, pretty rare talent I'd say" said Pan, "Anyway, I just came out here to tell you that there's food inside, and you're welcome to come in and eat with us."

"No, that's alright, I'm good for now" he lied. His stomach was silently growling all night, but he still didn't feel ready to be around... people again for a little while, since everyone who ever got even remotely close to him, in the end, ended up dead... Was that all that life held for him?

Pan just stared at him as an extremely pained look shot across his face and he went silent. She shrugged and floated back down to the ground. she was walking away when he said something to her.

"I'm sorry you know."

"Sorry for what?" she asked, looking back to him, only to find his back turned to her. What she didn't know was that he was just hiding his pain from her.

"I'm sorry I frightened you the other night." He said, and then went quiet. She didn't really know how to respond.

"Okay.." she said silently. After standing there for a few seconds of silence, she decided that he was done for now, and then she turned and headed back into the building.

Draemen sat in the same spot, silently. He didn't want to think, because thinking brought up memories, and most of his most recent memories weren't really ones that he wanted to bring up. Tears were already gathering in his eyes from thinking about Golanthay, thinking about all of the things there, and the fact that they were all lost to him, maybe even forever... A shrill cry brought him out of his haze. He looked over to the branch just across from him to the nest that he had rescued from the girl's head. The chicks were being fed by their parents, and giving a greeting/hunger call. He looked to them intently, feeling almost kinship towards them. It may have only been a brief experience, but they had been put into the same situation that he was in.

At least, he thought that it was the same. They had, even if only briefly, been in a flash taken away from everything that they had known, and they were in a world alien to them. A tear escaped Draemen's eye as he thought about one of the only differences is circumstance. They had gotten back home. More tears tried follow suit, but Draemen stopped them, and wiped the tear from his face, shunning it, forcing it to share in his fate. As the tear struck the ground, it became like Draemen in circunstance. It had been taken away from all that it knew and was cast into a place where had no place.

This thought passed through Draemen's head and he felt that it just wasn't right to sit here and do nothing. He wouldn't just st here and waste away, he wouldn't share the fate of his tear. He may not have a place in this new world yet, but not even the creator of all that is could stop him from finding one! He leapt down from the large tree and looked towards the large building, where there were people who had now idea who he was, or where he came from, but yet they didn't shun him. If anything, he had shunned himself. They had invited him to come into their world, and he had kept himself from going in.

"I have to at least try to get to know them." He said aloud. "Fate has been cruel to me, and I pray to Kami that there is more than death for me in this life."

* * *

"Hey Pan, where is he?" asked Bulma, when she noticed that Pan had come back alone.

"He didn't want to come in." said Pan.

"Why not?" asked Bulma, almost in a hurt tone.

"I don't know, maybe he has some things to work out." Said Pan in an understanding tone. "But whenever he decides to get out of his tree and come inside, I have to get him to show me how to do that thing he did!" said Pan, shoveling food into her mouth.

"What thing?" asked a curious Gohan, asking the question for Goten as well, as he had looked over as soon as he had heard what she said.

"It was so cool!" exclaimed Pan, "He can move stuff with his mind! Its like telekinesis or something!".

"Well, next time I see him, his little _telekinesis_ wont be much of a comfort to him..." muttered Vegeta, still sore about the fact that he had not even knocked Draemen down with his blast the other night. He was going to continue, but then he was silenced by and icy glare from Bulma. Everyone was just getting off of the subject of Draemen, when the door to the room slowly opened, and standing in the doorway was Draemen. he walked into the room, and crossed it to sit at the only unoccupied table in the room, much to the delight of Vegeta. Bulma looked around the room, trying to see if anyone would attemp to talk with him, and by the looks of it, no one was really willing, except for Goku, who got up and started to walk over to him, and she followed.

"Hey there!" said Goku enthusiastically, sporting his classic grin, "So how are you today, after last night's little ordeal?" Draemen tensed up and looked into Goku's eyes. He saw no ill will in him, and his voice was friendly enough. He let down his guard towards this person.

"I guess I'm alright, but everthing's gonna take a lot of getting used to..." Draemen said almost sadly. Goku took a seat beside him, and looked at him, still half smiling.

"Bulma told us about what happened to you, and I guess you're right in saying that. I don't know what I'd do if I was taken out of the loop for that long." Said Goku truthfully. "By the way, my name's Goku." He said extending his hand. Draemen looked to Goku's outstretched hand, and then to Goku's face, still smiling, and still harboring no ill will towards him. He reached his hand out and shook Goku's.

"Nice to meet you," said Draemen, but he almost forced it out, while thinking to himself, _'What am I getting myself into?'_.

* * *

Over the course of the morning, Draemen had pushed himself to remain remotely friendly as he was introduced to the rest of the gang, except for Vegeta of course, who had retreated to the Gravity Room. Bulma scoffed at this and tried to apologize for Vegeta, but Draemen told her it was okay. Even Bra approached him, although not totally willingly, as she was being pushed by her mother. Draemen apologized to her for frightening her the previous night, and she said that she was all right with it, but at the moment, she was still keeping her distance, and in a way, this discouraged Draemen, but Goku assured him that she would get over it.

After the long, '_meet and greet_', Draemen was left alone in the large dining room. For about ten minutes, he had been deep in thought, but he shook himself out of it. He didn't want to think for the time being, he just wanted to be. He took a look around the large room. It had to be at least twenty feet high, and all around it had to be at least thirty-five feet to each wall. The walls were painted a bright red, and the floor was made of fine hard wood. There were paintings hung here and there, held in fine wooden frames, completed by gold trim. There were a great many tables in the room, most still had food on them, and Draemen had braved trying something that looked like some kind of meat, cooked in strips. It had tasted salty, and it was kind of greasy, but over all, it was pretty good. He spent a good fifteen minutes traveling around the table and trying the different foods laid out before him. Once he had had his fill, he had gone and sat down.

He was still looking around the room, Goku walked in on him, and Draemen's head quickly turned towards him.

"Sorry, am I disturbing you?" asked Goku, not wanting to be a bother.

"No, not really," said Draemen, getting up and walkin over to a window, looking out upon the city. His thoughts began to wander. The thoughts of his reason for coming here began to surface, and he tried to think about it. Goku came up beside him, and looked into Draemen's eyes. In them, he saw confusion, and underneath that confusion, hiding behind everything else, was a great despair, slowly eating away at him. Goku slowly reached out his hand and touched Draemen's shoulder, snapping him out of thought, and he looked towards Goku.

"What's on your mind?" asked Goku, only trying to help him out. Draemen looked at Goku, and decided to ask a question he had been wondering about.

"Which one of you is a Saiyan?" asked Draemen, totally surprising Goku. Goku looked at him with a confused look on his face, and then attempted to answer the question.

"Well actually, there are quite a few Saiyans here on Earth, well, sort of... Um... Me and Vegeta are the only full blooded Saiyans here, and my two sons, Gohan and Goten are only half Saiyans, Vegeta's son Trunks is half Saiyan, and so is his daughter, Bra, and my son Gohan's daughter Pan is only a quarter Saiyan, and uh..." Goku stopped abruptly, and a look spread across his face that meant something along the lines of "Brain Cramp". Draemen looked at him, wondering how it was possible... His mother had only found one Saiyan lifesign on this planet, so how could there be so many? Unless...

"The time lapse!" said Draemen, thinking of the only explanation he could come up with, and he wanted to explore it. Goku suppressed his brain cramp and gave Draemen another confused look.

"Time lapse?" he asked.

"Yeah, well... Maybe. Tell me, was there ever just one Saiyan on the planet?" he asked, trying out his theory.

"Yeah, for a long time, I was the only Saiyan on the planet, until we had Gohan. Why?" asked Goku, falling further and further in cofusion.

"The reason I came here is because before I was frozen, _someone_ found a lifesign like mine on this planet, and I was the only Saiyan on my planet, and I had nothing left for me, so I went out to look for that lifesign, and... Well, I guess that I've found it. I'm pretty sure now, that that lifesign was you Goku." Said Draemen, looking towards Goku, almost with a sense of accomplishment on his face, but then, it faded and he looked back out towards the city. Goku, slowly let all of this sink in, and then he looked out the window as well, unable to think of anything to say.

"But now I have one or two problems left..." said Draemen, never taking his gaze away from the city.

"What are they?" asked Goku, also keeping his gaze locked on the city, or to be more precise, the burger joint on Main Street.

"Well, for one," began Draemen, "Now that I'm here, I realize that I never even thought about what I was going to do once I had found you, or even afterwards."

"Hmm, I can see where that would be a problem," chuckled Goku, "but what is the second problem?" Only then did Goku look away from the city, turning his head towards Draemen, expecting it to be a small, trivial problem, like he was hungry, or he needed clothes, or...

"I have no where to go." Said Draemen bluntly, yet with a tinge of sadness. To be honest, Goku hadn't been expecting that one, and the more he thought about it, the more he figured that that should have been the first thing on his mind. He kept his gaze locked on Draemen, with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well," said Goku," I think I know where you could stay." He said, and this drew Draemen's attention, but not his gaze from the city.

"Where is that?" he said, trying not to sound desperate, as hard as it was at the moment. A smile broke out across Goku's face, and he put his hand on Draemen's shoulder reassuringly.

"You could come and stay at my house...".

* * *

DH88- There, another chapter up, and now, I have to go sit in a dark corner somewhere and think up the next chapter... Draemen still hasn't turned up yet, but, oh well... What the?

A closet door bursts open, and Draemen slams onto the floor, bound in chains, and heavily gagged

DH88- Oh right, that's where I put him... Silly me...

Draemen- (heavily gagged) Mph! Rmph! Nmph Omph Rmph!

DH88- Heh heh heh... Anyway, thanks for waiting, R&R!


	11. The Horror on Rucanai

DH88- Well, here's another chapter, I've been a bit busy lately, with school and all, but I figured that I shouldn't leave you hanging!

Draemen- Hanging you sounds like a pretty good idea.

DH88- Not today Draemen, alright?

Draemen- Like you can stop me.

DH88 starts typing on the keyboard, and Draemen's mouth disappears.

DH88- You were saying?

Draemen runs around doing what would be screaming, if he had a mouth that is.

DH88- Heh heh heh... Anyway, now that I've had my fun, On To The Fic!!

* * *

**The Horror on Rucanai**

"What?" said Draemen, finally taking his gaze off of the city, and focusing solely on Goku. The second he had heard Goku say that he might have a place to stay, a small, once burned out hope sparked, and began to glow with a low light.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, totally, I mean, I'll have to talk it over with Chi-chi, but I'm sure that she'll agree to let you come and stay with us, I mean, we have a spare room, now that Gohan has been moved out for more than a decade now." Draemen almost jumped for joy at this statement, but he reserved himself to merely letting a small smile appear on his face.

"Well, thanks Goku, I really appreciate it." said Draemen sincerely. For the first time since he had awakened on this planet, he felt a tinge of happiness return to him. It felt warm. He had almost forgotten what it felt like...

"Hey, I'm gonna go get Chi-chi, and then I'll show you the way to my house." Said Goku. He got up and walked out of the room, calling her name. Draemen looked after him. For a long time now, there had been a great pain in his heart, in his very soul, but for a few seconds, he became numb to it. during those few seconds, a thought came into his mind, a very pleasant one, full of hope.

'_Perhaps now, I can make a new life here. My old life was taken away from me, stolen even, but here, maybe, just maybe... I can live again..._'.

* * *

Deep in space, a great distance away from Earth, the planet Rucanai orbited peacefully around it's solar system. From just looking at the planet itself, you could never tell that it was in jeopardy. It was a small planet, about the size of Earth. The main differences were, that the sky was always a light pinkish hue, like the sunsets on Earth, instead of a bright blue. The grass that grew there was a mix of greens and blues. The people of this planet, the Rucanais, had not yet developed any vehicles designed for space, in fact, they were barley beyond the old 'Horse and Buggy' setup. Instead of horses, or oxen, the Rucanais uses large reptilian creatures, similar in looks to the Komodo Dragons of Earth, but about three times the size. These creatures however were very docile, and shy in nature, and although they had fangs to rival those of the Komodo's, they would not harm anyone unless provoked, either by harm coming to themselves or to their caring masters.

The Rucanais themselves were indeed very similar to humans in almost every way. One of the only major differences were their long, pointed ears, similar to those of elves from Earth's Folklore. They still wore fairly primitive garb, but above all else, they were a happy and prosperous people, never doomed to war among themselves, or others. The main problem was that they would never get the chance to go beyond what they were...

All about a small village, screams could be heard for miles around. Any walls that were left standing had the marks of blood and clawmarks, clawmarks not from some great beast, but those of villagers trying to escape an irresversable fate... Strewn about the village, there were defiled bodies, with most of their organs ripped mercilessly right out of their bodies, leaving no more than a useless husk of flesh, and bone. Groups of villagers were huddled around any lit torches that they could find, fearing that what was performing this genocide on their village was a demon from their old legends. The creature fit the description almost perfectly, for for it's own amusement, it had yet only attacked from the shadows. No one had yet seen anything of the creature, save for it's large clawed hand, gripping onto victims, and dragging them into the surrounding darkness.

A certain group of people were standing around a large fire, near the center of the village. They were all terrified, one second, hoping that the massacre was over, and the next having that hope torn away by a scream of fear and pain coming from the not so distant shadows. About five minutes passed, when all seemed silent, except for the low moans of those who had just barley escaped death. The small group of villagers relaxed, but they were not relieved, for they had witnessed some of the brutal deaths of people that they had talked to earlier that day.

But just as they thought that it was all over, a large wind picked up, causing the fire to flicker. They were terrified and confused, for the wind seemed to be coming from all around them, issuing forth from the surrounding shadows. They looked in horro as the fire gave one last desperate flicker, and then it went out and faded into mere coals. They villagers looked at the coals with dismay, a great despair told hold of their hearts and gave them an unforgiving squeeze. One woman in the group collapsed onto the ground, weeping, and madly repaeating that she was going to die. Her partner knelt down and tried to comfort her, not knowing that she was right.

The only light they had now was the faint glow of the moon, and it was only a half moon, so it only gave enough light to make out the silhouettes of anything around them, even each other. They then heard a great stomping noise coming from their right, and they all craned their heads to see the great shadow coming towards them, reaching out towards them, all the while, a noise was coming from it, akin to chuckling, but a form of it twisted and abominated by the demon, making those who heard it sick to their stomachs and afraid. It was not a meter away from them now, and it growled as it reached towards the terrified group, still hungry for fresh meat and fear.

* * *

The screams ripped through her like hot knives, as she sat huddled in the rafters of her father's barn. She sat of a very wide beam, hidden from view and veiled in darkness. She had been up there for hours now, listening to the genocide taking place outside, not daring to leave, nor to even move. A pool of tears began to form not ten minutes after her father had left her there. She had tried to stifle tears, but the had continued to flow. There was a tear for every scream, for every moan, for every child crying that she had heard that night. There was now a large river of sadness flowing along the beam. She could do nothing but cry, and hope that she was not discovered.

Soon, the screams subsided, and a deathly silence filled the village and her frail heart. She heard nothing but the crackle of torches outside, and the stomping footsteps of the demon. New tears of fear formed in her eyes, and decended to join the river as the footsteps entered the barn, searching for new flesh. She sat, curled into a ball, hoping, preying that she not be discovered...

* * *

The beast entered a particularly large building, having felt a large power sleeping in the vicinity. The power was hidden now, as though the vessel willed itself to be invisible. Although, the creature highly doubted that it wanted to be found either. It now had no clues as to where the vessel was. It began to sniff the air, finding the scent of moisture in the air, and something akin to salt. It looked up, and saw nothing more than a large support beam in the ceiling. It was about find the source, when the source revealed itself. A drop of liquid fell from the beam and landed on the creatures back. It lifted its head even higher, and was about to climb onto the beam when, it felt something attempt to pierce its back, only to glance off of the beast's thick hide. It heard the yell of many people behind it, and turned its attention towards them, away from it's search. It turned its back towards them beam and stared down its opponents. Many ran and fled, but other just led the beast outside, into the open.

* * *

She looked down upon the scene before her, having barely escaped being discovered by the great demon. Some of the village's greatest warriors had returned to find the village destroyed and tormented. They had attacked the demon before it had reached her, and she was at first grateful, but then very afraid for the warriors. They were risking their lives by fighting the demon, and she knew that only more death would come of it. already, she could hear the screams of the warrior, being killed, one by one. Tears welled in her eyes again, and she got down from her beam, high in the ceiling of the barn. A fire had lit itself deep within her, and only death could douse the flame. She walked out of the barn and saw the demon slash at the last of the warriors as fast as lightning could strike. She walked a little closer, showing no fear. The beast stopped it's onslaught against the warriors and turned to face the little girl.

In our years, she was no more than seven years old. A power that had once been sleeping was now alive, and flaring in the young girls body, giving her a great aura about her. The beast shifted its entire body to face the girl, and in the firelight, she got a good look at it. It was truly horrible to behold... She could not contain her rage any longer, looking at the demon only forced her to do what she felt had to be done. The power inside of her flared and she raised her hands toward the demon before her and let the power flow from her. A great blast issued forth from her palms and flew towards the creature, but as fast as the attack was, the beast was faster. It dodged the blast and with speed that couldn't be seen and appeared in front of the girl, only to slightly wince. It gazed to its right shoulder and began to chuckle with amusement. This child had managed to land part of the hit on it, and more than that, she had damaged it. it looked back towards the girl as its wound quickly healed.

"You will make a fine addition to my power," it said in an assuring tone. The girl looked at it in horror, and her power flared again. She raised her palms towards the creature and bombarded it with enormous energy blasts. This time however, the creature was ready, and it tensed up and took each blast, and when the smoke cleared, it stood before its prey without a scratch on it. It reached its large clawed hand out towards the girl, and took hold of her by her midsection. She screamed and struggled, but it was no use, the demon was just too strong.

"Don't struggle child, there is no use in it. You now serve a greater purpose, which is to add your newly awakened power to my own." The girl began to struggle even more fiercely at this statement, and her energy flared again, but before she could do more, the creature lowered its gaping maw and took her upper body in one go. The remaining half of the body went limp as the beast swallowed the lifeless torso and threw away the remains. A great surge of energy surged through its body as in roared in terrible victory, and in the moonlight, the true colour of its skin could not be seen, only the crimson red pitch of innocent blood covering its wretched hide.

* * *

Draemen stared out the window, looking out into the unfamiliar sky before him. Thing were so different here, and he didn't know whether he would be able to adjust or not.

"I have to," he thought, "I have to..." just then, Goku walked into the room, followed by a questioning Chi-chi. Draemen turned from the window and looked towards the door.

"What do you mean '_He's gonna stay with us for a while_'???" asked a confused and slightly agitated Chi-chi. Only minutes before, her husband had walked into the room and told her that the kid that they had found was going to stay at _THEIR_ house.

"I mean I told him he could stay at our place, at least until he gets comfortable here on Earth!" explained Goku, trying to defend his split second decision to his easy to anger wife.

"But Goku, I..." she was about to tell him no, when she saw Draemen looking in their direction. Her first instinct was fear, until she looked into his eyes. She looked into them and saw a tortured soul, a soul that was on the verge of giving up. After seeing that, she just couldn't say no...

"Okay." She said. Goku looked at her in complete surprise.

"Okay?" he asked, taken by complete surprise with her conceding so quickly.

"Yes, he can stay with us for a while I guess... But right now, just take us home." She said, trying to change the subject. Draemen looked at her, glad that she was agreeing to his stay at her home. Goku placed his hand on Chi-chi's shoulder, and then looked over to Draemen.

"Come on over here and I'll take you to my place." Said Goku, holding out his hand, and receiving a questioning look from Draemen.

"Um, I can already fly..." said Draemen, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, but we're not going to fly, I'm gonna use Instant Translocation and take us straight to my place." He said, motioning for Draemen to approach him.

"Instant what?" asked Draemen taking a step forward.

"Just come over here and I'll show you." Said Goku, waving his outstretched hand. Draemen finally gave up and walked over to him. Goku took his hand off of Chi-chi's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and he placed his fingers on his forehead, and in a flash, they were gone...

* * *

DH88- Hey, I know that this was kinda short, but I kinda ran out of ideas near the end of this, so I had to stop there. Hope you liked it though.

Draemen runs by, clutching the part of his face where his mouth should be.

DH88- Heh heh heh... Anyway, that's it for now, so R&R!!


	12. The First To Fall

**AN/: Thank you to all of you who have supported and reviewed this fic, it truly means a lot to me, and pushes me to continue writing this fic. I'll post anyone who has reviewed at least twice, because I know that they have at least been reading this, and not just reading a few chapters and leaving no reviews…sniff**

**This chapter is dedicated to these few:**

**Tauhiryo- I haven't heard from you in a while, but last year when I started this fic, you were my biggest supporter, thanks. (Hope you start reading again! My fault…)**

**Sagamaker101- You reviewed only twice, but that is mostly my fault, since I had stopped writing for a mass of months. Thanks.**

**Thomas Drovin- You were the first person to review this fic since I started work on it again. Thanks a lot.**

**Shasti- You are one of the first to review this fic as well, and you have supported this fic a lot, thanks. Keep up the work on your fics too!**

**Sutsuki-chan- You are also one of the first to review this fic since I continued it, and I hope your computer doesn't take another turn for the worse! :)**

**Oh, and thank you.**

**Southwestkaioshin- From what I can take from your reviews, you seem to be enjoying the fic. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Areiko- You are my second newest reviewer, and probably one of the most hyper, thanks.**

**Minij Akane- You are my newest reviewer, and you really seem taken with the fic, so thankyou for all your reviews. (Oh, and actually I'll be 17 soon now. lol. It's because I took so long to get back to this fic, so sometimes I have to go back into my own chapters to try and think of what to write next… Anywho, Thanks…)**

* * *

DH88- Hey, sorry for a extremely long wait, but the enemy forces have been quite relentless!

Pauses as Draemen blasts a horde of "assignments"

DH88- What are you doing?

Draemen- If you go, I go.

DH88- What do you mean "If I go"? Go where?

Draemen- I mean if you get killed idiot.

DH88- Oh… Well then, carry on.

DH88 bashes another assignment

DH88- Anyway, I'll try to cure my writer's block, but in the mean time, I guess I should at least give you another chapter. Hope you like it, although some of this chapter was kinda forced out of my brain, but some ideas are staring to flow again. Anyway, without further interruption, On to the fic!

* * *

**The First To Fall**

A low wind flowed over a small clearing, where a small but nice home lay nestled on the mountain. The sky, once bright with the midday sun was now a beautiful pale orange, pinkish hue, with some small clouds floating on the horizon, catching the colour of the late sky.

Two small squirrels ran about the small clearing playfully, one never able to catch up to the other. This would have gone on late into the evening, but in an instant both of their heads looked to the air, sensing something. They both bolted into the nearby forest as three beings somehow materialized in midair. They floated gently down to the ground, and one of them looked around, almost in bewilderment.

* * *

In but one instant, his eyes saw the room in the C.C. disappear from sight, and in the same instant, he felt his body in another place completely, he was outside. His eyes must have been playing tricks on him. This was impossible! There was no way that he could be where his eyes told him, but he was there all the same. He looked in utter astonishment at Goku, who he had thought a bit of a nutbar, claiming he could teleport, but here they were, and judging by how far away the power readings of those at the C.C. felt, they had traveled a great distance indeed. Goku just looked at him and grinned. 

"Pretty cool, huh?" he said plainly, with an obvious bit of amusement hiding in his voice.

"You could say that…" said Draemen, still wondering how Goku had learned such a technique. Perhaps one day, he could get the man to teach it to him…

"Hey, come on inside, Chi-chi is gonna make something to eat, and you might as well come in and eat. Goten's probably going to get something to eat over a Bulma's place, why was he staying there again Chi-chi?" asked Goku, scratching his head.

"Trunks is coming back from a business trip tonight, and Goten wanted to hang out with him for a while," she said, sticking her head out the door, "After all, they haven't seen each other for about a month or so, so I think that it'll be good for them."

"Yeah, those two aren't really the same unless they're together." Said Goku, chuckling to himself. Draemen followed Goku into the house, and sat down at the table, while Goku tried to start up a conversation with him.

"So, why were you looking for me?" asked Goku. Draemen looked at him with a pained look on his face, and Goku's smile faded, being replaced by a serious face.

"There was nothing left for me back on Golanthay, so I just went out to look for other people like me." Said Draemen, obviously not getting anywhere close to telling the whole story. Goku looked at him, only able to imagine what had gone on in this boy's short life.

"Other people like you, you mean Saiyans, right?" asked Goku, trying to keep off of a seemingly touchy subject. Draemen, happy to go a little ways from his pain, turned his head to Goku.

"Yeah, I wanted to find other Saiyans, because I was the only one on my planet." Explained Draemen.

"Wow, for a while, I was the only Saiyan on Earth too." Said Goku. He would have went on, but then Chi-chi came into the room and began setting the table, turning Goku's attention solely to the expected meal. Chi-chi went back to the kitchen and returned carrying large amounts of food, making Goku's mouth water in anticipation, and though he didn't show it, Draemen was next to starving as well, having not really eaten after sampling the cuisine at the C.C.. Chi-chi let out a sigh of relief and took her place at the table. Goku leaned over into the table and began to cram whatever he could lay his hands on into his gaping mouth, and thought this was his first time dining with Son Goku, Draemen became well aware to keep his hands away from Goku's face for the time being, since he sorta kinda wanted to keep them. Draemen began to eat, slowly at first, but his Saiyan side kicked in and he began to pick up the pace.

In about twenty minutes, the meal ended, and Goku leaned back in his chair, patting his enlarged stomach.

"Wow Chi-chi," he exclaimed, "that was really good!".

"And did you approve of it Draemen?" asked Chi-chi, taking a glance towards her unexpected guest. Draemen, surprised to be acknowledged politely after his last few months on Golanthay, took a quick look up and nodded approvingly to his hostess. After about five minutes of silence, Chi-chi decided that it was time for bed, and she showed Draemen to the guest room, which was merely Gohan's old room, minus the large quantities of books. Draemen thanked Chi-chi, and went and sat on the bed. Chi-chi closed the door behind her, taking a glance towards it, as if staring at Draemen through the door itself.

After this brief glance, she turned around and went off to her bedroom to find Goku fast asleep in the bed. She looked at him and smiled, laying down beside him. Before sleep took her, she took one last glance at her husband, once more she smiled, and as she closed her eyes, she lightly whispered,

_"My Warrior…"_

* * *

Draemen sat on the bed staring out the window, once more losing himself in an unfamiliar sky, as well as in his thoughts. He looked out towards the moon, still only half full. His eyes took in the beauty of Earth's clear skies, but his mind was somewhere else, it was lost in his tortured memories. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't suppress them, they were cruelly relentless. His hands lay at his sides, balled into tight fists, his knuckles turning a pale white. He squeezed his eyes shut, but it only made the memory come through all the more clearer…

* * *

_  
The surrounding area was cold, barren, and harsh. There were large craters all over the place, and small mountains with their peaks broken off, or holes blasted through them. There was a large warrior standing, seemingly alone, but if one looked closer, one could see what looked like a man, laying half buried in debris before the warrior. The warrior was staring down at his victim, insulting and humiliating him. He spat on the helpless figure before him, and raises his right hand. A bright light encircled his fist as he drew it higher above him._

"_This is your end, and when I am finished with you, I will kill your 'Son', as I have been instructed." The warrior stated, slowly, ever so slowly putting more power into his hand._

"_You'll regret this Mazgar, even if you kill me, there will be others who will try and stop you!" said the man, trying to free his body of the debris._

"_Well **Kalemar**, If they fight anything like you, and if they are foolish enough to challenge me, then I can't help but think that they deserve to die. No matter how many of you there are, no one can divert me from my mission." Said Mazgar, laughing as he watched his victiom struggle._

_Nearly twenty feet away, peering from behind a large piece of debris, was a child, no more than eight years old. He looked on intently as the man he called Father was being defeated right before his eyes. His small body was filled with fear, but also, he was filled with rage. He clenched his fists, tears flowing from his eyes, dropping to the dry earth below, disappearing into the hungry soil. His power was rising at an amazing rate. It seemed that the angrier he got, the stronger he got. But still, with all of his rage urging him to go out there and defend his father, his fear kept him in place, leaving him unable to do anything but witness the torture of his father…_

_Mazgar looked down into Kalemar's eyes, he looked long and hard, but to no avail, he found no trace of fear in them…_

"_Very interesting. Do you expect me to belive that you truly have no fear of me?" he said, directing a cruel smile to his foe. Kalemar only looked up at him and gave him a pained smile._

"_I don't fear you, nor what you may do to me. Even if you kill me, there will always be others. If you thought that I was the strongest being on this planet, you are sadly mistaken…" said Kalemar, weakly. Mazgar looked down at his victim. Though his body was crushed, his spirit was still strong, but that could always be dealt with… Mazgar gave another cruel smile to Kalemar._

"_If you truly have no fear of me, then I will **Just** **Have To Put Some Into YOU!**" Mazgar screamed and fired his blast, but not through any of Kalmar's vital areas… A scream ripped out onto the barren plain, a scream of pure pain. Mazgar's blast had gone right through Kalemar's left shoulder. Mazgar, at least for the time being, didn't want to kill Kalemar, he wanted him to suffer…_

_Behind the rubble, the boy clenched and re-clenched his fists, not even noticing that his power was still rising above and beyond it's previous boundaries. At the moment, he could care less whether his power was unstoppable or useless, all that mattered to him was the man buried in rubble before him, and little by little, the fear that was holding him in place was dissipating, as the rage inside of him only grew stronger._

"_Father…"_

_Mazgar raised his arm again, preparing for another blast. Blood oozed from the wound in Kalemar's shoulder, and he still groaned in pain. His would burned as if a flame was burning right his very bones._

"_Are you ready to give into your fears weakling?" screamed Mazgar, charging energy into his hand again. He fired his blast, still in a torturing mood, right through his captive's right shoulder. Another scream ripped out through the surrounding plain, but not only from one body. Mazgar took his attention away from torture for a moment to try and locate the source of the new scream. He set his sights on a large rock off in the distance. What he saw next was completely unexpected to him…_

_The boy couldn't stand it anymore, his fear was gone, and in it's place was pure, unhindered rage. He growled and screamed in rage and pain. The boy couldn't take it anymore, his power exploded, making his hair stand on end, and blast into a bright gold, and his eyes, filled with rage turned to a bright teal. He let out yet another scream and his cover, the large boulder, exploded from the sheer force of his power. _

_He stood there, in all his Super Saiyan glory, Draemen, son of Kalemar. His eyes no longer held fear or doubt, but rage and hatred for his father's captor. He stared holes right through Mazgar, his rage still growing, but not blinding him, making him even stronger._

"_Leave my father alone you monster!" screamed Draemen. Mazgar stared at the sight before him, amazed at the power this child commanded. Sweat began to from on his brow when he made one fatal mistake. He blinked. In the very short time his vision went blank he was sent flying into a nearby mountainside, Draemen standing in his place, only instead of torturing Kalemar, he quickly helped him out of the rubble._

_Kalemar stared at his son in wonder. He had had absolutely no idea that the the child he had raised could reach a level of such power. Over to the mountainside, and he saw Mazgar crawling out of his hole. He squinted and saw that Mazgar was charging a blast. Kalemar's eyes widened as Mazgar launched his attack._

"_DRAEMEN! LOOK O…" he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, because in a flash he was slung over his son's shoulder and lifted away to safety. He was slowly lowered to the ground as Draemen was giving a deadly glare towards the mountain, but not at the mountain itself. The glare was directed towards the monster that had crawled out of it's much deserved hole. Kalemar was going to stop him, but before he could, Draemen was flying towards the mountain at a speed he thought was impossible…_

_Draemen had only one thing on his mind, killing Mazgar. He was floating right in front of him in a mere flash, making the villain sweat in fear. Before Mazgar could react, a brutal punch sent him flying through the mountain, crashing into the rocky ground on the other side. Draemen felt his new power surging through him, coursing through every fiber of his being. Any and all fears that he had had were now gone, but when one fears nothing, they tend to get arrogant, especially those of Saiyan decent._

_He had never felt this way before, at least not with this intensity. Sure, whenever he got into fights or battles he tended to get a little bit arrogant and prideful, but never did he allow it to cloud his judgement. Now though, with the sheer power he commanded, he felt that he could do anything, defeat any foe, right any wrong. He felt he could do no wrong._

_He slowly flew over to the large gash in the landscape, admiring his handywork. As he reached the end of the gash, he found Mazgar, attempting something that one could almost call standing. He looekd up at the young Super Saiyan with pure contempt and hatred in his eyes. He had never been humiliated like this before, and he wouldn't start now. He did his best to stand up and he screamed into the empty landscape, letting loose his full power._

_Kalemar stared out at the two small figures in the distance, one with a great golden aura about him. Kalemar, one of the few beings on the planet that could sense energy levels focused on his son, trying to size up his power level, comparing it to everything his mind knew._

"_I wonder," he said to himself keeping his sight and his senses locked on Draemen, "just how strong would he be if he were offworld right now…"…_

_Draemen made no move to stop his foe from releasing his power. In fact, being one of the only on the planet being able to sense energy, he knew that Mazgar could never even touch the halfway point of the power he had just attained…_

_Mazgar continued to scream, his power nearly complete. He looked over at Draemen, and a cruel smile spread across his face, thinking that this power boost would make him nearly invinsible, and not knowing that he didn't stand a ghost of a chance of defeating Draemen in this transformed state._

"_Are you afraid now boy? Because you should be!" snorted Mazgar, staring up at Draemen, daring to look in directly in the eyes._

"_When I look at you Mazgar, and when I see how pitiful you are in battle, fear becomes only a word, and nothing more." Retorted Draemen, never changing his facial expression, which was merely a deadly glare. Mazgar couldn't believe this. The boy truly wasn't afraid of him. He would just have to put the fear into him, just as he had done to the boy's father…_

_Mazgar charged towards Draemen, curling his hand into a fist and preparing to launch it with all his might towards his small foe. He thrust out his arm, delivering the most powerful punch he had ever thrown, and when his fist reached the point where he wanted it to hit… Nothing… nothing happened. He had only blinked, but the boy was gone. He turned around just in time to see a fist plow into his gut, tearing a large hole in his bulky armor. As the punch connected, Mazgar was sent flying into a large chasm created by his previous battle with Kalemar. He fell straight to the bottom and he ceased to move._

_This satisfied Draemen, as he looked at the chasm, long an hard. He then tried to power down, which wasn't very hard to do. The transformation had taken quite a great amount of effort to maintain, and his body was more than glad to let it go. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he returned to his normal state. He looked up as his father landed behind him._

"_You know dad, you really had me scared today." Said Draemen in an innocent voice that only a child could have. A child. In a way, it was like he had completely transformed, body and soul. He was just a child, afraid for his father's life, crying, wanting it all to stop. Fear. When he had transformed, he was no longer the scared child that had once stood there. He was a warrior of cunning and power. He was without fear._

_Now the child had returned, innocence intact. Kalemar looked at him. This was not the same person he had just seen send Mazgar to his doom. Or was it? He really didn't know. It was almost as if the transformation had unlocked another side of him, a side he had only seen once or twice, but never to this intensity. Draemen looked up into his father's eyes, wondering why his dad would stare at him like he was._

"_Dad, what's wrong?" asked Draemen, staring at his father with a blank look on his face. Kalemear snapped back to reality, retreating from thought. He looked down at his son, this time really looking at him. He smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but something stopped him, he snapped his head around just in time to see a large wave of energy headed right for him. He screamed and raised his arms, but it was no use._

"_DADDY, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed a once more terrified Draemen. He could only stand buy as his father was caught off guard by a terrifying blast. Kalemar struggled to fend off the blast, if only to save his son, but it was too little too late, as he was already starting to give into the blast. His face contorted from anger to pain as the blast began to push him further back._

"_YOU WON'T FINISH ME THAT EASILY! I WON'T BE BEATEN BY A CHILD!" screamed Mazgar, putting more power into his blast. While the two had stood there staring at one another, he had crawled out of the chasm he had been hurled into and charged up a massive attack. Kalemar had been to occupied with his thoughts to feel the energy coming off of him. Everything he had was in this blast, and he was going to make sure that it finished the job._

_Kalemar was feeling even more of this blast as it began to push him back further and further. His arms were in searing pain, but no matter what, he had to hold up, because if he didn't, his son would get struck with this blast. He stole a looked back at his son, who was standing close behind with tears in his young eyes. He looked back to Mazgar and put all of his energy and focus into defending against this deadly blast. The main problem was, he would soon have no choice but to give out…_

_Draemen silently let his tears flow. His father, the man who ad done his best to raise him, was being brutally attacked again, but this time there was a difference, he wasn't completely powerless to help. This time, he had something, more…_

"_I CAME HERE TO KILL YOU, AND I'M NOT LEAVING THIS ROCK UNTIL I ACCOMPLISH THAT GOAL!" screamed Mazgar, pumping even more power into his blast, drawing on energy that even he didn't know he had. He could see Kalemar on the business end of his attack, and he could clearly see that he was fading fast. A cruel smirk crossed his face as he watched his foe weaken._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHRRRR!!" came a great scream from behind Kalemar. He looked back to see his son, Draemen, once again transformed. He could hardly believe his eyes. He watched as Draemen's hair raised into the air, defying gravity, and formed into large spikes. Energy crackled and flashed around him as his scream intensified. Kalemar watched as his son's hair bagan to glow a bright golden colour, and his eyes turned to a bright blue-green. He was surrounded by a bright golden aura, and his eyes shined with a bright flame, containing no fear. He watched as Draemen walked over to the blast, and with one movement of his arm, he knocked it away, careening into a mountainside._

"_What?!? NO!! IMPOSSIBLE!!" screamed Mazgar. He watched as the boy threw aside his attack as if it were nothing. But that as impossible, nothing was stronger than he, except for the master of course, but… He couldn't be beaten by a child, could he?_

"_You've hurt my dad for the last time monster! I'll make you pay, I'll make you PAY!!" screamed Draemen as he once again leapted forward, blasting towards Mazgar. Before his foe could even see him, he had laid 17 punches and 13 kicks into him, sending him flying into a rocky cliffside. Draemen stood there, staring into the gaping hole in the rock, making sure he had finished the job._

"_Of course I have" he thought, "who could survive me now, no one! I am stronger than anything now!". He turned his back on the rocks and walked towards his father, who was standing a few meters away, clutching his arms. His dad was staring at him, and why not? His son was now the strongest being on the planet, and that's something to be very proud of. He walked towards his father slowly, wondering why he was no longer looking at him, but almost, through him. His eyes widened as he saw his father dash behind him. Why was he going behind him?_

_Draemen snapped his head around only to see a large blast drill through his father's abdomen leaving a large hole through the middle of him._

"_DADDY, NOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Draemen, watching his father fall to the ground below, unmoving. How could he have been so foolish, so stupid, so, arrogant? How could he have let his pride blind him to the obvious energy signal coming from behind him? He felt it, and yet he did nothing. Part of him felt that it was of no threat to him, but that part had never thought of how dangerous it could have been to others… he turned around to once again see Mazgar floating in the air, hands outstretched and grinning at the thrill of the kill. He had to stop him, here and now, no more toying with him or playing around. Mazgar had to be stopped…_

"_AAAAHHHHRRR!!!" screamed Draemen, leaping into the air, this time, not holding back. He pummeled Mazgar with flurries of kicks and punches, finishing the assult by launching him up into the sky. He had to end it now, he wouldn't let this happen to anyone else… He placed his hands together and charged all of his energy into one final assult. He looked up to Mazgar's limp figure floating above him. Part of him begged him to play around with his foe again, to show him how much more superior he truly was. He was just about to give in, but he violently shook his head. He couldn't give into those urges, he had to end this now…_

"_Final Crash!" screamed Draemen, launching his massive attack, watching it engulf Mazar's broken body. Watching it disintegrate his very being. His attack dissipated, and his energy was spent. He felt around, and let out a sigh of relief when he could no longer feel any trace of Mazgar. He no longer had anything to worry about, except…_

"_Father!" screamed Draemen, remembering that his father had been injured. He looked down to the ground, and found his father lying there, still unmoved. He flew down to the ground, kneeling down beside his father, and once again letting go of his transformation, because even though it was powerful, it took everything he had just to hold onto it. He looked down to his father, he saw that he was really badly hurt. He lifted Kalemar's head into his lap and tried to hold back his tears._

"_Daddy, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault…" cried Draemen, failing to suppress the sadness that was growing inside of him. His father slowly opened his eyes and gazed upon his son's tearstained face._

"_None of this is your fault Draemen, you couldn't have helped any of this…"_

"_Yes I could of!" said Dreamen, interrupting his father._

"_I could have stopped this, but I was foolish, and now, because I was to full of myself, you're hurt…" said Draemen, speaking through his tears, which were being swallowed hungrily by the parched earth beneath him. His father looked up at him again, with pain in his eyes._

"_Such self resentment" thought Kalemar. He would have done anything to be able to stay with his son, but there was nothing that could be done. His life blood was draining into the sand as he lay there. He was more than just hurt, he was dying. _

_Draemen stared down at his father, first to his face, and then his attention turned to his father's wound, a perfect hole through his midsection…_

"_Oh Kami! Dad, you're really hurt bad! We have to get you home quick and…"_

"_No…" moaned Kalemar. Draemen just didn't understand. Why didn't his dad want to be saved?_

"_But Dad, why?"_

"_Because there is no time left. I can't be saved this time…" said Kalemar, his voice getting weaker every time he spoke. Tears were forming in his eyes as his mouth curled up into a kind smile._

"_Dad, no…" he couldn't believe it, he was going to lose his father, after everything he had done, it all became meaningless… because when it mattered most, he had failed…_

"_Don't be sad Draemen, don't be…" Kalemar couldn't continue to speak, his hand shot up and clutched his chest. He wanted to be able to say goodbye, but he couldn't. his heart had stopped. He went limp in his son's arms. Draemen looked down in disbelief._

"_Dad? Daddy?" he began to realize what had just happened…_

"_DADDY NO!!! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!!! DADDY!!!"_

* * *

"Daddy…" said Draemen silently. He opened his eyes, bringing him back to reality. He looked around the room, and then his gaze went back to the view of the night sky in the window. He decided it was best to try and sleep, so he lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. 

"You were one of the first that died because of me, but, never again… I'm sorry dad…". A single tear ran down his face the moment he went to sleep, but if one could hear him that night, in his sleep, he kept repeating, _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…_

* * *

DH88- Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Call it an early Christmas gift. I'll get a nice chance to write the next chapter in two weeks, thanks to Christmas Holidays.

Draemen- You mean…

DH88- Yes, that means the battle will be over for a week, probably longer.

Draemen- Yes!!!

Draemen jumps up in the air in happiness, only to be tackled by and enormous Math Textbook

DH88- But you still have to suffer through one more week with me until that happens though.

Draemen- Grumble…

DH88- Heh heh heh heh… Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and to all, I wish you Happy Holidays. So R&R and have a great Holiday Season! Buh-bye!


	13. We Meet Again!

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It really does mean a lot to me. Oh and as a side note, I'm so sorry for not getting this out to you sooner, but I just got my computer back after it crashed, so I had to restart the chapter, since it was the only one I didn't back up… Anyway, here it is, and I'm terribly sorry for the delay. Oh, and to answer a few questions…**

**Shasti: Actually, the flashback in the last chapter took place before Draemen's mother died. She died when he was 15. In the last flashback, Draemen was 8. You'll find that my flashbacks are in no particular order, I just put them down as they come to me. And I guess to answer your main question, Draemen was SSJ. That was his first transformation. During the chapter, he had dropped out of SSJ, and then when Kalemar was taken down again, he went SSJ again.**

**Minij Akane: About that line you liked, I made it up all on my own! (grins and raises arms in victory).**

**Tauhiryo: Good to hear from you again T!**

* * *

DH88- Well, I guess that it has been long enough. Its time to give them another chapter of the fic.

Draemen- Or you could save them some trouble and keep it to yourse…

Draemen gets hit by three English textbooks

DH88- That was pretty well timed… oh well… Anyway, Thank you all for your patience, and I hope that you all had a very happy new year. And now, what you've all been waiting for! … Or at least kind of expecting…

On To The Fic!

(_That felt good…_ )

_Disclaimer/ I don't own Dragon Ball Z or the song 'Easier To Run'._

* * *

**We Meet Again!**

* * *

Something has been taken

From deep inside of me

A secret I've kept locked away

No one can ever see

Wounds so deep they never show

They never go away

Like moving pictures in my head

For years and years they've played

If I could change I would

Take back the pain I would

Retrace every wrong move that I made I would

If I could stand up and take the blame I would

If I could take all the shame to the grave I would

Sometimes I remember

The darkness of my past

Bringing back these memories

I wish I didn't have

Sometimes I think of letting go

And never looking back

And never moving forward so

There would never be a past

Just washing it aside

All of the helplessness inside

Pretending I don't feel misplaced

It's so much simpler than change…

_**Earier To Run**----**Linkin Park**_

* * *

The small valley was quiet. It was at the hour where nocturnal creatures would curl up and let sleep take them and the creatures of the day were just beginning to stir. The sun was just starting to peek out over the distant horizon as the sweet sorrowless voice of a songbird broke the silence of the morning. The valley's grasses were covered with a blanket of dew, making the sight more beautiful as the sunlight appeared and glinted across the wet greenery.

The Son household just so happened the reside in this particular valley, and inside the small, but comfortable house, no one had yet moved out of bed, but that didn't mean that no one was awake.

For about an hour and a half, Draemen had laid on his bed, having awoken in and around 3:30 AM. He looked over at the clock beside his bed, but he couldn't read the numerals on it. The night had been near torture for him, so he had abandoned trying to sleep. He just couldn't take it, the constant dreams… Nightmares…

Over the years, his mind and soul had slowly been repairing themselves, but every person who had died because of his mistakes had created a brand new wound. There were times during his last few months on Golanthay when he would reach near insanity, but his hope for Falnos always pulled him back. Ever since his father died, there had been a pain inside of him, a horrible, gnawing, empty pain. It was his mind's way of dealing with the overwhelming guilt, the guilt that most felt he didn't deserve, but he did. He felt that he deserved the guilt; he felt that the deaths of his friends and family had been his fault; he felt that he could of done more when he didn't.

He rolled over, peering out the window. The sun was slowly rising back over the horizon, bringing a small bit of peace to Draemen's mind. He sat up in the bed, making as little noise as possible. He couldn't stand just laying there any longer. He slowly walked across the floor, making his way over to the window. He undid the latch and raised it up, taking in a sweet breath of fresh air. His eyes almost seemed to brighten at the site of the untouched wilderness around the Son household, it was just beautiful. He floated up from the floor and slipped out the window, slowly closing it behind him.

He floated down to the ground and began to walk towards the nearby forest, hoping to get to know his new surroundings better. A songbird watched from a tree standing right by the house. It let out a soft cry as it watched Draemen disappear into the forest…

* * *

There was another house, only about three miles away from Goku's place. Once again, amongst the occupants of the home, there was but one awake. This was of course Son Gohan's house, which he built with some help from his father and Krillin, not 2 years after marrying Videl.

The house was quiet, but not everyone still slept. While Gohan and Videl lay in their bed sleeping, their daughter Pan lay in her bed awake. She was plagued by neither nightmares nor insomnia, she was more anxious than anything. She rolled her head to its side and looked over at her clock. 3:35 it read. She sat up in her bed, pushing the covers off of her.

"I wonder if Grandpa is awake yet…" she said silently to herself. Her Grandpa had promised her a spar yesterday, and she was going to hold him to it, one way or another. She slipped out of her bed and changed into her favorite set of clothes, her red T-shitrt, showing a bit of mid-drift, her khaki pants with shortened hemlines, her sneakers, her orange bandana, and her fingerless gloves. She looked out the window, noticing that the sun was beginning to rise. A small smile crept across her face.

"Well, I guess I can fly over there now, and if he's not awake, I guess I can just walk around the forest for a while, maybe go fishing…". She opened her window, closed it silently after exiting through it, and then she flew off towards the horizon.

* * *

The forest was peacefully quiet, only the innocent untouched sounds of the wildlife mingling with the sound of the breeze sifting through the forest's leaves were in the air. The only thing out of place was a boy, nearing his sixteenth year, wearing a black jacket with a red collar and sleeves, and pants that looked a lot like denim, but were extremely durable and flexible. He slowly strode through the forest, half taking in the beauty around him, and half delving into his thoughts. He kept a steady pace going through the forest, casually glancing at the wildlife near him. Eventually, he reached a wide river and stopped, watching the water mystically flow between the twin banks at each of its sides. He crouched down, and by chance, he gazed upon his reflection. He unconsciously ran his hand through his hair and watched as it dropped back to its original position.

"It never changes… that must be nice…" he said silently to himself. He thought about it, as far back as he could remember, his hair had been the same, never getting any longer, but he had never gotten in cut either. It was dark brown, and just long enough to touch his shoulders. His mother had always tried to part his hair when he was a child, but it was always stubborn and always popped back to being out of place, not that it looked bad at all, he had heard rumors that many girls at his school found him attractive, but he usually never paid any mind to anything outside his Mother and Falnos since his father had died…

He was brought out thought by the sound of something in the forest. He had no idea how long he was spaced out, but now he was fully alert. He looked into the water to catch the reflection of the forest behind him, showing no signs to whatever it was that he was ready for anything. His eyes watched carefully, fixated on the reflection upon the river, and then they widened when something came out. It was…

* * *

She landed outside of her Grandfather's house, looking around expectantly, but she didn't see any sign of him, so he must have been sleeping…

"Huh?" she said, looking down at the ground just outside the house. There were light footprints leading from the side of the house into the forsest.

"Grandpa must be fishing, I'll go surprise him and get that spar out of him!" she said knowingly. She began to float slightly above the ground, locking her eyes on the footprints before her, and she followed them into the forest, having only a good idea of where and who they would lead her to.

After about five minutes of tracking, she began to get slightly agitated, but she continued on, pushing stray tree limbs out of her way. She was becoming ever more sure of herself the further she went.

"I was right, he is fishing, the river is only a little way from here now." she said absently to herself. She continued on for another two minutes, until she could hear the roar of the river. She tried to keep as quiet as she could as she floated up behind a tree overlooking the river. She could make out a figure at the water's edge, but she couldn't tell who it was, since there was a large and leafy tree branch stuck in front of her face. She raised her hand, brushing against the branch, and making a much louder noise than she had intended to. She saw the figure shift, apparently now aware of her.

"_So much for the element of surprise…_" she thought, frowning upon her carelessness. She noticed that the figure had stopped moving. Had the person dismissed the noise? She was sure that if they were able to, they couldn't sense her right now, as she felt that she was getting quite good at masking her energy.

"_What have I got to lose?_" she thought, putting a determined look upon her face. She floated back down to the ground and pushed through the tree line, finally getting a look at the figure by the water. Was that who she thought it was?

* * *

His eyes remained on the river, gazing upon the reflection of his hindsight. It was that girl he had met at the, what had Goku called it? Capsule Corporation? Oh well, it was the raven haired girl he had met there. She seemed surprised to see him, and it was understandable under the circumstances he supposed. He slowly turned around, quickly removing the scowl he had from his dark memories. He put on a placid look on his face and spoke.

"So it's you, Pan wasn't it?" he said kindly enough, looking towards her. She looked at him with slight curiosity, slowly regaining her composure, smiling.

"Yeah, that right. So what are you doing here Draemen?" she asked, "I thought you would have stayed behind at the CC". She took a few steps towards him as she finished speaking.

"Well, I didn't really think it would be a very good idea to stay there, especially with that Vegeta guy still angry with me." He said with a frown, but quickly replaced it with a small smile. "So instead your Grandfather offered to let me stay with him for a while. I couldn't exactly so no I guess." He said, easier that he though he would.

"_I guess I must be loosening up, there's something about her…_" he thought, but thankfully not spacing out. Pan gave a small giggle.

"I guess not," she said, "so what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know," he said, squatting down beside the river, Pan quickly squatting beside him, "but I guess that eventually I'll figure something out."

The conversation ended abruptly, leaving the two listening to the flowing water. Draemen looked down as he saw something move beneath the water. It was a creature he had never seen before. It had fairly short legs in the front, and the had large, strong legs in back, and it propelled itself through the water by thrusting out it's powerful hind legs, coupled with large feet with webbed toes. It made its way to the rivers edge, crawling up onto the short bank where the two were squatting. Draemen stared at this creature intently, fascinated by it. The creature looked up at him with unblinking eyes, sizing up whether or not what was in front of it was a threat.

It decided Draemen was in no way a threat to its well being, so it decided to say hello in its own little way. With all of its might, it launched itself into the air, landing right on top of Draemen's head. He looked up, almost startled, but in the process, since all of his attention was focused on the creature, he comically fell backwards, hurling the creature into a nearby bush. He lay on the ground, and was surprised when Pan burst out laughing. He looked up to her as she tried to suppress her laughter, but to no avail. Then something happened that he didn't think was possible.

He laughed. He actually laughed. It wasn't forced, of fake. It was real laughter, and it felt good. He continued to laugh long after Pan had stopped, and by the time he was finished, she was giving him a look that basically said "?".

"It wasn't really **that** funny" she said, still giving Draemen a confused look. He looked over to her, and for the first time since meeting him, she saw a truly genuine smile on his face, one filled with happiness long lost.

"I know," he replied, "its just that I haven't laughed like that for a very long time, and I just didn't want it to stop all right away" he said, still smiling. Pan looked to him.

"_It must be hard,_" she thought, "_I'll bet my life that he isn't lying._"

"You must have been through a lot, huh?" she asked, suddenly taking a serious look on her face. "_Oh no…_" she thought. She watched as Draemen's happy smile faded, and he slowly looked towards the ground. She frowned and mentally kicked herself for even asking such a thing.

"More than you'd believe…" said Draemen, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. Pan looked at him, and she felt horrible for asking that question.

"I'm sorry" she said. Draemen looked up to her, seeing the sheer sincerity in her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said, not taking his eyes form hers. She was almost overwhelmed by the amount of pain she saw in his eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to look away.

"Yes I do. I'm sorry I asked you that stupid question, and I'm sorry for everthing bad that's ever happened to you." She said, trying desperately not to tear up. He looked up at her, touched. No one had ever said that to him, not ever.

"There was nothing you could have done to prevent it, it's no fault of yours." He said, noticing that she was fighting back tears. He managed a small smile.

"I know, but I'm sorry just the same." She said, smiling as well. He broadened his smile a little bit.

"Thank you Pan." She stood up, wiping her eyes and smiling.

"Don't mention it," she said, "What're frinds for?" Draemen looked up at her, his smile replaced by a look of surprise.

"You consider me a friend?" he asked, feeling something well up inside of him, something he couldn't quite describe. She only gave a small laugh and looked back to him.

"Sure, why not? I mean, you seem like a nice person, so I guess, yeah. I consider you a friend." She said, smiling. Draemen stood up, but before he could respond, he looked to the sky behind him, sensing a now familiar energy.

"Hey! Grandpa must be up, and he's coming this way!" said Pan, looking to the sky as well.

"_Maybe he didn't forget after all…_" she thought. She looked over to Draemen, who was staring in Goku's general direction.

"Hey, you wanna spar with me and Grampa?" she asked, looking hopefully towards him, mostly because part of her wanted to see what he was capable of. She saw him practically shrug off one of Vegeta's blasts, so she wanted to see how much power he was hiding.

"Would he have me?" he asked, almost anxiously.

"Sure!" she said, "Grampa always likes to spar with new people, and I think you just might give him a run for his money." She said, giving him a little wink. He smiled and looked back to the sky, making out Goku's shape off in the distance. It had been so long since he had felt this good. It had been a very long time. His smile stuck.

"_Maybe,_" he thought, "_I can finally move on. I can finally start over. I can finally try to wash away the pain, stop pretending. Maybe, just maybe, I can be happy again…_"

* * *

DH88- Well, another chapter finished. Not the most exciting chapter, but a necessary story building chapter nonetheless. At least now I have a working computer again.

Draemen- How long has it been since the last update?

DH88- Sometime in either December of January.

Draemen- !

DH88- Hey, I had some writers block, and as soon as it dissipated, my computer decided to crash, so I lost all the work on this chapter, and had to start again!

Draemen- That's no excuse!

DH88- Sod off!

Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but I'll try to get the next chapter done soon, but I doubt I will, seeing as now the school is deciding that they should pile on a ton of assignments for the next two months, so no promises on the update. But, I hope that you liked this chapter, and thanks for reading. Please review and send me any comments you like. I personally like to use Flames to roast hotdogs. See Ya!


	14. Bring It!

DH88- Well! At long last I've updated! It's been far too long...

Draemen- And not a moment to soon... Have you seen the cobwebs inside your skull? Yeesh...

DH88- Well, thanks for that... I think?

Draemen- C'mon, just say it, you know you want to.

DH88- And I shall. It's great to be back, and without further adue...

ON TO THE FIC!!!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Disclaimer: Oh come on... Just read the story...  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////

* * *

**Bring It!**

* * *

"Grampa!", yelled Pan, now that Goku was about ten meters away. The sun was now just sitting atop the horizon, gazing down upon the three in the forest. The local wildlife was waking up all around them, and the sky above them was cloudless. Pan and Draemen stood beside the river, looking up to the man lowering himself down to them. Draemen kept a small smile on his face, while Pan's wide smile remained a constant.

"Hey Grampa! Ready for that spar you promised me?" yelled Pan. Goku landed on the ground with his hand scratching the back of his head, and a sweatdrop appeared on his face. He clearly hadn't remembered, but he tried as hard as he could to cover it up.

"Uh… Yeah! Of course I remembered Pan! Since when do I ever forget?" said Goku, still rubbing the back of his head. Pan started to giggle, and Draemen permitted a small smile onto his face. Goku looked a little confused, looking from Pan to Draemen and back again.

"Hey, what's so funny?" he asked, with a small discouraged look on his face. Pan stopped giggling and answered him.

"I never said you did forget Grampa, you just let that out all on your own." She said, smiling at him. Goku looked at her with wide eyes, but then slowly regained his composure.

"_Note to self,"_ he thought, _"Think before you speak…"_. Draemen looked to him and tried to gauge how much power he had, but it seemed way too low for him to be the great warrior others claimed him to be. Unless…

"_He's concealing his power, clever."_ Thought Draemen. He currently was concealing his own power as well, but now he realized that everyone he had met the previous day must have been doing the same, not covering it entirely, but still only showing a little of it. Draemen was quickly brought out of thought by Pan, who jumped up into the air yelling.

"Alright! Come on Grampa, lets go! The day is wasting away!" she yelled, floating up into the air with Goku. They were about to fly off, but Pan turned around and looked down to Draemen, who was still on the ground. She gave him a confused look, tilting her head to the side.

"Hey, Draemen! You coming or what?" she said, looking at him questioningly. He looked up to her with a surprised look on his face, and after a brief moment, he nodded and floated up into the air. Pan smiled and turned around, nodding to Goku. They two took off quickly, and Draemen sped up, keeping right up behind them. Goku looked back at Draemen, and let a big grin cover his face. He hoped he could get Draemen to spar with him, it was just so much fun fighting new opponents! A new Saiyan opponent no less!

Draemen was a little taken back by the happy look Goku got when he looked back at him. During those last few months on Golonthay, the looks he got were either of sadness or sometimes even disgust. It felt amazing to have people smile to him again, and he let a small smile crawl back onto his face. He looked down to the ground below him. This planet was so beautiful, full of lush forests, and rushing rivers. He was taking in the sights below him, when Pan yelled up ahead.

"Hey! There it is! That's where Grampa and me spar Draemen!"

He looked down upon the landscape before him. It was a barren, rock covered terrain that seemed to stretch on forever. The whole area seemed devoid of life of any kind, and there were large craters all about the area.

"_This,_" Draemen thought, "_is a perfect spot for sparing. A person could just about go all out here..._". He went on thinking for a second, until his eyes caught Pan and Goku descending, and he followed. They landed and Goku started doing short warm up exercises, and after about a minute Pan followed suit. Draemen felt slightly out of place, and while any attention was diverted from him, he slowly walked over to a large rock pile and took a seat. About five minutes later they both seemed loose enough and they took up fighting stances. Both had a smirk on their face.

Draemen found himself wanting to see this sparring session more and more, part of him wanted to see what kind of power these two concealed, and another part of him wanted to see how his own power measured up to what they could dish out. Then the last part of him wanted to know why he cared. Why did he? Fighting for fun? That was a concept he had all but lost long ago. During the last few years, fighting was hardly fun, he did it to protect and to survive. Whenever he began to treat fighting as fun, bad things happened, whenever he let his pride take over, he would make only one mistake, but it was always a big mistake, a crucial one, a mistake that always cost him dearly. Fighting seemed to have become more of a fact of life rather than a form of recreation.

_"But still..."_

Draemen's thoughts were snapped back to the fight at hand as Pan flew forward yelling in a frontal attack on her Grandfather. She began by sending a flurry of lightning fast punches at Goku's midsection, but just as fast he managed to block them all. Frustrated, Pan began to send her feet into the fray as well, sending punches and kicks at her grandfather. Goku almost effortlessly defended against these strikes, but for his granddaughter, he made it look like it took some effort.

After keeping this up for about 2 minutes, Pan began to get frustrated. She gave one last punch and then jumped about 20 meters away from her Grandfather, raising her hands over her head. Draemen felt her Power level rise dramatically, and he watched as a large energy ball formed in her hands. Goku looked on, bracing himself for the attack. Technically, he had taken far worse blasts than what Pan was going to throw at him, but even the strongest fighter has to be ready.

Pan decided she finally had enough energy charged and she raised her hands a little higher and yelled, "Masenko-Ha!". She fired the large Energy Ball Towards her Grandfather, putting everything she had behind it.

_"Today's the day I finally knock him down!"_ Thought Pan, hoping to finally start getting the upper hand over her Grandfather.

Goku didn't make a move as the attack hit him, not any move that Pan caught anyway. When it hit him, a large cloud of dust went up around him and Goku was lost from sight. Pan Was smiling and trying to see through the dust cloud, holding her hand cupped overtop her eyes. She was sure she had finally knocked him down.

"Alright! I did it I finally did it!" Pan began to cry out, doing a little dance in the air. She began to laugh loudly, taking another look at the dust cloud, "I did it! I did it! I… Wha?"

She stared wide eyed at the dust cloud as it dissipated, a shadowy figure standing within it. As the cloud finally gave way and drifted off, Pan's eyes widened even further. There was her Grandfather, standing in the exact same spot her started. He was wearing his classic grin, and besides a small tear in the top half of his usual orange garb, and a little dirt on his face, you wouldn't even know that he'd just been "attacked". He gave a big smile and looked over to Pan.

"That was a real good one Pan! Man, you're getting a heck of a lot stronger…" he said, chuckling. Even though he meant well, Pan's face quickly became a scowl as she heard those words.

"_I'll show him just how much stronger!"_ she though, clenching her fists at her sides. This was supposed to be the day! She was supposed to knock him down today! She glared at him leaning back onto her heels. With little more than a growl for warning, she launched herself towards her Grandfather again. With superhuman speed, she exploded into a furious flury of punches and kicks. Goku was flawlessy blocking each attack, with an impressed look upon his face.

_"Wow" _he thought, _"She's really coming along..."_. When Pan began to tire and slow down a little, Goku noticed that she was obviously becoming less observant too. Goku sneaked a quick glance to Draemen while he delflected a kick aimed toward his face. His heart jumped a little at the prospect of facing him in a spar.

_"I wonder how stong he is? Can he acend? If he can, how far can he go?"_. These questions and more flew through Goku's head as he turned his attention back to Pan. She was really starting to slow down, and she was bathed in sweat. The look upon her face was one on pure determination, but her body slowing down, and even she knew it. Finally after another great punch, Pan launched herself high into the air, raising her hands over her head. Goku's eyes widened a little at this.

_"She's putting all of her energy into this..."_ he thought to himself. Goku tensed a little and fell into a stance himself. Pan started pouring everything she had into one final attack, her gaze locked upon her Grandfather.

"Ka..." Goku looked up towards her, gaguing how powerful her blast would be. A large ball of energy was forming in the palms of Pan's hands.

"Me..." Draemen kept gazing between the two. Their ferocity was nearly had him stunned. They were family members, and yet they could attack each other and not hold back... It was so alien to him... And yet... It was intriguing...

"Ha..." Pan gave a great yell, her attack seemingly reaching capacity, her energy reserves running dry.

"Me..." Goku finished charging his attack, his hands twitching, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Suddenly, Pan yelled out, releasing her attack.

"MASENKO HA!!" the great ball of energy hurtled towards Goku, while his hands shot up before him.

"HA!" he cried, releasing the great blue wave. His Kamehameha met and clashed with her Masenko. The two pushed at each other, giving and gaining ground, neither getting the better of the other. Pan gave one final cry, putting all of her remaining force behind her attack. The Masenko began to drive back Goku's attack, the waving seeminly failing. Goku gave a smirk, his eyes meeting those fo his Granddaughter.

"Sorry Pan. You've still got a ways to go..." he said, tensing his hands again.

"HA!" he cried out, the wave gaining new strength, forcing back the Masenko. Pan's eyes widened in disbelief as her attack was forced back towards her. Goku's wave gave one final push, curving in the air and sending both attacks sailing up over Pan's head, where they finally went off, an energy shockwave pulsing out for miles. Draemen stared at all of this, his mind battling between excitement and something near to fear. They had some much destructive force behind their attacks, but yet, so much control...

He snapped back to reality as he watched Pan go limp. She began to fall from the sky, her eyes half closed, her mind barley conscious. He leapt to his feet, ready to take to the air, when suddenly Goku appeared beneath her. He caught her in his arms and slowly decended towards the ground. He leaned her up against a wall of stone, her head drooping to one side. He slowly looked up to Draemen, a smile plastered across his face.

"So, Draemen," he began, "Would you like to have a spar with me?" Draemen stared in awe.

_"Is he serious?"_ he asked himself, _"Does he really want to fight me...For fun?"_. Goku gave him a questioning look. Draemen just stared silently towards him.

"Hello? Draemen? You alright?" Goku asked. Draemen slowly nodded, his face blank. He looked over to Goku, meeting his gaze.

"So, would you like to spar with me?" he asked again, his smile returning. Draemen gave himself a mental shake as a smirk slowly formed on his face.

"Yes."

* * *

DH88- There we go! I hope you all liked it, and I'm hoping that I get another one out soon!

Draemen- Me too... Living in your head is terrible...

DH88- Oh come on, it can't be that bad...

Draemen- Speak for yourself...

DH88- Well then... Time for Spring...Er...Winter cleaning then...  
Well, I hope you all enjoyed this, and don't forget to **Review!**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
